When a Dream Becomes Reality
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hermione gets some shocking news and doesn't know what to think or do. What will she do? What happens when a dream becomes reality? Will the person she loves be there for her? Will he realize that he loves her too? AU and probably OOC in some places...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay thank Gods... LMAO! I think I have finally gotten all of my Harry Potter stories all typed up now... *snorts * Now maybe I can finally work on editing some of my other stories so I can get them updated... This story actually came to me after a dream I had so it was fun typing it up... LOL... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS AU! DUMBLEDORE IS ALIVE AS IS THE OTHERS WHO DIED ON THE SIDE OF LIGHT DURING THE WAR... THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER THE WAR BUT THE GOLDEN TRIO WENT BACK FOR THEIR FINAL YEAR... **

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione was in shock at what she had just learned. She couldn't believe it because she couldn't think of how she had gotten pregnant. She knew that if she had, had sex she would remember it. Well she hoped she would have remembered it. She sighed and closed her eyes. The only time she had ever even thought about sex was in her dreams. She colored as she recalled the vivid dream she had about seven weeks ago. She still couldn't believe that she had, had that dream especially about the person she had, had it about. When she heard a noise she looked up. "I'm sorry Healer Adams. What were you saying?"

Healer Adams at St. Mungo's gave a slight smile. "It's alright Miss Granger. I was just saying that I'm going to give you a couple of potions. One is a Pre-Natal potion and the other is a anti-nausea potion. I'll give you a months worth of supply. When you need more just owl me and I'll bring you some more. You will need to be checked again in a months time also."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "I guess I should talk to Madam Pompfrey so she can also keep an eye on me."

Healer Adams nodded. "That would be a good thing to do. Also I'm going to advise that you don't apparate. You can floo if you'd like.

"Anything else I shoulder avoid doing?" Hermione asked. She really wished now that she would have asked someone to come with her because she had a feeling that by the end of the day she was going to forget everything that was said to her because she was still in a state of shock.

Healer Adams smiled. "If possible avoid stressful situations. Also it is wise to avoid harmful potions and I would advise against any brewing unless you know for certain that what you are brewing with is not a harmful substance. Of course you shouldn't involve yourself in duels."

Hermione snorted at that. "That shouldn't be a problem now that the Dark Lord is dead. If there is nothing else I really should get back to Hogwarts. I need to talk to Headmaster Dumbledore about what I've just learned."

Healer Adams smiled and nodded. "If you need anything be sure to let me know Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and then asked "Do you think it would be safe for me to apparate to Hogwarts? I don't want to take the chance of anyone being in Headmaster Dumbledore's office if I floo there."

Healer Adams thought for a minute and then said "I'll apparate with you so I can check you over. However after this one time I don't want you to apparate again until after the baby is born."

Hermione nodded and then grabbed a hold of the hand that Healer Adams held out to her. She figured it would just be easier to do Side Along Apparation because with the way her mind was she would probably end up splinched since she couldn't concentrate on anything right now. She closed her eyes as she heard the crack and took in a deep breath and let it out.

When she opened her eyes she wasn't surprised at all to find them at Hogwarts. "Thank you Healer Adams."

Healer Adams smiled and used his wand to check Hermione over. After making sure that both her and the baby was alright he looked at her face and saw how pale she was. He made a decision at that second. "Come along Miss Granger. I'll go with you to see Albus. It will probably be easier if I just tell him myself what is going on."

Hermione looked at Healer Adams and gave him a relieved smile. As much as she'd like to be able to tell Dumbledore what was going on she knew that with the state of shock that she was still in that he wouldn't understand what she was saying. She saw that Healer Adams we holding his arm out to her so she placed her arm through it and let him lead her through the gates and eventually into the school and through the halls. She was glad that she was able to lean on him because her legs felt like they were jelly.

She looked up as all the talking in the hallway stopped and shook her head when she saw that everyone was looking at her and her escort. She snorted because she knew what they were all probably thinking. She let out a sigh of relief when they reached the Gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office. "Sugar Quil."

As soon as the Gargoyle moved she took in another deep breath and let it out as Healer Adams led the way up the stairs. When they got to the top she lifted her hand and knocked on the door and then opened it when she heard Dumbledore call out for them to enter.

She took in a deep breath and held it as she walked in with Healer Adams who said "Hello Albus."

Dumbledore smiled as he looked up. "Hello Michael. I see that you came back with Miss Granger."

Michael Adams nodded. "I was originally only going to bring her to the gates but after I saw how pale she was I decided I better come in with her. She really needs to be sitting down."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione closely and some of the twinkle left his eyes when he saw how pale she was. He got up quickly from his desk and walked around it and then helped Michael get her to a chair and sat down. "My dear Miss Granger what is wrong?"

Michael looked at Hermione who gave a nod of her head and then he looked at Dumbledore. "Albus, Miss Granger is pregnant. Now I know that you have many questions but let me see if I can answer them without you asking them. I was shocked to find out at that Miss Granger wasn't even aware that she had sex. At first I thought she was just saying that because she was scared. However she allowed me to use Veritaserum on her and I found out that she was being truthful. Miss Granger wasn't aware she had, had sex let alone that she could possibly be pregnant. When she first saw me she thought something was seriously wrong because she's been losing weight, not able to eat very much, getting sick constantly as well as being very tired. During my testing I found out that Miss Granger is seven weeks pregnant. I accompanied her back because I had told her that she couldn't apparate with being pregnant but she was weary of using the floo because she wasn't sure if you'd be in your office alone so I came apparated back with her and then checked to make sure both her and the baby were okay. Now you may ask your questions."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and then back at Michael. "So how is Miss Granger doing then? Is there anything wrong with her?"

Michael couldn't help but smile slightly because he could tell just how concerned Dumbledore was about Hermione . "Miss Granger is actually doing well. I'm a little worried about her weight but I'm hoping that the potions I have given her that she will start gaining weight. I have given her a months supply of an anti-nausea potion and a months supply of a Pre-Natal potion. It would also help Miss Granger if she could have a snack in between meals because eating a little something will also help her with the nausea."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'll make sure that happens Michael. Is there anything else that needs to be done for Miss Granger? Does she need to see Poppy at all?"

Michael nodded once again. "Actually it would be a good thing to have Poppy check on Miss Granger once a week. That way we can keep track of her weight. If she loses much more I'm going to be a whole lot more concerned than I already am. Miss Granger also needs plenty of rest and to avoid stressful situations. She can attend all of her classes however in Defense and Potions she needs to be careful. I'm going to do some research on how Miss Granger came to be in the condition she is in without knowingly having intercourse. I'd suggest that you do the same Albus. Another thing Albus I used Legilimens on her and came up blank besides a dream that Miss Granger had."

Hermione blushed when her dream was brought up. "Um can we just forget about the dream please?"

Dumbledore's eyes started to twinkle as he saw Hermione blushing. "Of course my dear. Now why don't you relax here for a few minutes while I see Michael out?"

Hermione nodded and watched as Dumbledore walked out with Healer Adams. She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *snorts* I swear my dreams are weird! LMAO! *grins* This story is all typed up... LMAO... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter was actually kind of amusing to write... As I said before this whole story idea came to me in a dream... LOL... Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and favorite story adds... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus waited until they were down the stairs and in the hall before turning to Healer Adams. "Michael what aren't you telling me about Hermione?"

Healer Adams sighed. "Albus I told you everything I know about Miss Granger's condition. However because I didn't want to alarm Miss Granger anymore than she already was I have yet to tell her that with the Diagnostic testing I have done I found out she is carrying not one but two babies. I know that I should have told her but she was already in shock and I was afraid that it would push her over the edge if I told her. I also think it wise to get Severus to give Miss Granger a potion to help with her shock. I didn't think to give her a Calming-Draught and I should have."

Albus nodded and then looked over Michael's shoulder. "Actually Michael here comes Severus no."

Severus heard the tail end of what Albus said and raised an eyebrow as he made his way over to where Albus was standing as he talked to some man that he didn't recognized. "Were you looking for me Albus?"

Albus's eyes twinkled slightly as he turned his head slightly to look at Severus. "Actually Severus I wasn't looking for you quite yet but I was going to floo you once I got back to my office. However since you are here now I'll let Michael explain to you why I was going to floo you."

Michael shook his head at Albus and then turned it to look at Severus. "Hello Severus it's been a while since I've seen you. Do you by chance have a Calming-Draught in your Potions stores? I'm afraid that I forgot to give one to a patient before I escorted her back here and I think that she could really use one."

Severus scowled as he stared at Michael until he realized who it was that was talking to him and then he looked back at Albus. "Why is Healer Adams here?"

Albus sighed and then looked at Michael who gave a nod and then looked back at Severus and sighed again. "Michael was good enough to escort Miss Granger back to Hogwarts after he saw her today at St. Mungo's. I was just talking to him as I walked him out to see what it was he was withholding from me."

Severus's eyes widened and then he scowled again. "Why didn't Miss Granger go to Poppy if she wasn't feeling right. And why on Earth does she need a Calming-Draught?"

Albus looked at Michael who took in a deep breath and let it out before saying "Miss Granger came to me because she didn't want anyone to worry. Before I ran a Diagnostic test on her she told me her syptoms which are losing weight, getting sick, not sleeping well and not really being able to eat. When I ran the Diagnostic test on her I was surprised to find out that Miss Granger is pregnant. What is more surprising than that is the fact she isn't sure how she became pregnant. I did think at first she was just telling me that because she was afraid of what I would think but she let me us Veritaserum on her and I was able to tell that what she was saying was the truth. I then used Legilimens on her after she said I could to see if maybe her subconscious mind was blocking it out and I could find nothing in her mind other than a dream that she had. I gave her a list of what she could and couldn't do and I apparated her back here and checked on her. The reason I asked for the Calming-Draught for Miss Granger is she is still in shock and it isn't good for her or the baby."

Severus couldn't believe what he had just heard. He looked from Michael to Albus. "Are you telling me that Miss Granger is pregnant and we have no clue how she got that way?"

Albus sighed even as he gave a nod. "That is exactly what Michael is saying Severus. When he gets back to St. Mungo he is going to research and see if he can find anything. He also suggested that we do the same here and I am inclined to agree. I also think that we need to do what we can to help Miss Granger because not only does she have N.E.W.T.s coming up but she is now an expectant Mother. I wouldn't suggest that we treat her any differently if we didn't know what we do. Michael has concerns about Miss Granger's weight it seems because she isn't eating like she should be and she's been losing weight. He has given her a months supply of a Pre-Natal Potion as well as a months supply of an Anti-Nausea Potion. I'm going to insist that Miss Granger go and see Poppy at least once a week so we can track how she is doing."

Severus nodded and then looked at Michael. "Get me a list of all Potions that Miss Granger is allowed to take while she is with child and I will make sure that she gets them. I'd also like a look at what you have given her so far. If need be I can brew something up just for her. I'll also get her a Calming-Draught for today. While Miss Granger may be a insufferable know it all even she doesn't deserve something like this to happen. As much as I loathe to admit it I think it may be wise to bring Potter and Weasley into this so that they can help us research. While they both may hate doing school work and the research it entails I think that they will both be happy to do this kind of research as it will help Miss Granger."

Albus nodded and then looked at Michael. "Is there anything else we should know before you head back to St. Mungo?"

Michael shook his head. "Not at this time. I will be back to check on Miss Granger in a months time if I do not come back before then. Please remind her that she isn't to apparate even with a partner. I let her today but it really isn't safe this early in her pregnancy. Well it really isn't safe at any stage of her pregnancy but if need be in her later months she may be able to although she shouldn't."

Albus nodded again and then said "Thank you for escorting Hermione back here Michael and for telling me what is going on. Now I will know to keep a close eye on her. I thought she was getting sick because I noticed that she hadn't been eating much but I never suspected that she could be pregnant. Now that I know I'll make sure that all of the Staff know to keep a close eye on her."

Michael nodded and then looked at Severus. "I'll owl you the information that you want including what all I found out today when I checked over Miss Granger. Don't hesitate to call on me if she needs me for any reason."

Severus nodded and then watched as Michael walked out of the front doors of Hogwarts before turning back to Albus. "How is Miss Granger doing Albus?"

Albus sighed. "She seems to be holding up but the keyword there is seems Severus. When I first saw Miss Granger when Michael brought her in it looked as if a feather would push her over. She is very pale and I have no doubt that she is in shock. In fact I should probably get back up to her and check on her. If you want to you can just floo into my office. That way for now we can avoid questions until we both talk to Miss Granger."

Severus nodded and then turned on his heel and walked away with his robes billowing behind him. He still couldn't believe that the Gryfinndor know it all was pregnant but he knew that it must be true. As he made his way to the dungeon he couldn't help but wonder how Hermione was really doing. He hurried his stride up so that he could get the Calming-Draught and get to Albus's office as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* There is chapter 2! LOL... *smirks* I did have fun with this chapter when I wrote it out and then typed it out... LOL... I also had fun with the next chapter while writing it and typing it up... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ***smirks*** This chapter was very fun to write and even funner to type up... LMAO! Thanks for all the support on this story... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for one hell of a ride this chapter... ***grins* **

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus walked back into his office and saw that Hermione was right where he had left her. As he got closer to her he frowned slightly because from what he could see it looked as if she was in the same position that she had been in when he walked Michael out. "Miss Granger are you okay?"

Hermione heard Albus talking to her but it sounded like he was coming from far away. Her head was still spinning with what she had learned earlier that day. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and it felt as if it could and would explode from her chest at any second. She heard movement around her but she couldn't see where it came from. While although her eyes were open she wasn't see anything. All she could think about is that she was pregnant and she had no clue how she had gotten that way. Before she knew it laughter escaped her lips. Once she was laughing she couldn't bring herself to stop. It was as if she had finally found relief in all the tension she was feeling.

Albus looked at Hermione in concern when she started laughing and didn't stop. He quickly used his wand to summoned his patronus and told it to find Severus and tell him to hurry it up. He knew that he could have used the floo system but he wasn't sure if it would fright Hermione or not. He couldn't help but feel for the young woman because he had no doubt that if he was in her position he too would be in shock. He did the only thing could and that was watch Hermione to make sure she didn't fall off of the chair she was sitting on.

He looked at his fireplace when he saw the green flames and let out a sigh of relief when Severus stepped out. "Thank Merlin you're here Severus. I don't know what to do with Miss Granger."

Severus looked over at Hermione and his eyes widened in surprise. "Merlin! Adams wasn't exaggerating when he said Miss Granger needed a Calming-Draught. I think the impact of what she has learned has indeed sent her into shock. I'll get her to take the potion now Albus and then we can talk to her."

Albus nodded. "Alright my boy."

Severus took two strides and was at Hermione's side. He placed his hand on her shoulder so that he hopefully wouldn't frighten her. "Miss Granger? Miss Granger you will stop this laughing and look at me this second. MISS GRANGER DO AS I SAY!"

Hermione heard someone talking to her after she felt the hand on her shoulder. She finally managed to stop laughing and she looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Severus. "Well hello there Professor Snape. When did you get here?"

Severus lifted an eyebrow and then sneered "I got here while you were busy with your incessant laughing. Miss Granger I need you to take this potion. It will make you feel better."

Hermione looked at the vial that Severus was holding out to her and shook her head. "I'm sorry Sir but I can't do that."

Severus's eyebrows drew together and he demanded "Why not Miss Granger? You will do as you are told!"

Hermione glared at Severus and pushed herself out of the chair she was sitting in with anger in her eyes and then without even knowing she was going to she yelled "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I CAN'T TAKE IT PROFESSOR? I CAN'T TAKE IT BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT! I'M A FALLEN WOMAN DIDN'T YOU KNOW? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO MY BABY'S FATHER IS! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? THE INSUFFERABLE KNOW IT ALL DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE FATHER OF THE BABY SHE IS CARRYING IS? AREN'T YOU PROUD? YOU ALWAYS CALLED MY FRIENDS AND ME DUNDERHEADS WELL NOW YOU'RE RIGHT! GODS I'M PREGNANT AND I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT THIS WAY!"

Both Albus and Severus stared at Hermione in shock. They have never heard her yell like that before let alone talk to a Professor like that before. They looked at one another and then back at Hermione.

Severus took in a deep breath and counted to ten and then let it out. "I know that you are pregnant Miss Granger. However this potion is a Calming-Draught which I assure you is perfectly safe for both you and the baby. Now Miss Granger you need to take this."

Hermione was shocked at her outburst and she was surprised that Severus didn't yell at her. "Are you sure that it is safe for my baby?"

Severus sighed and nodded. "Yes Miss Granger it is perfectly safe. Healer Adams is the one that suggested you take it after he realized that he should have given you when after he told you what he did. Why don't you take this potion and let it kick in and then we can all talk. You're not doing yourself or your baby any good while you're in shock. So will you take the potion?"

Hermione looked at Albus who nodded and gave her a slight smile and then she looked back at Severus and held her hand out. "I'll take the potion. I'm sorry for yelling at you like I did."

Severus smirked. "Don't worry about it Miss Granger. After all it isn't like you are in your right mind right now. You are still in shock."

Hermione nodded and then took the potion once Severus handed it to her. She looked back at Severus and saw him watching her carefully. "What are you staring at? I'm not going to lose it again. And I truly really am sorry for yelling at you the way I did. You didn't deserve that at all. Thank you for the potion."

Severus gave a slight nod and then said "You are welcome and I must say you really did need it. Who knew that the Gryfinndor Princess could yell like that let alone yell at a Professor? Now Miss Granger how do you feel?"

Hermione sighed. "I feel just fine. Well I feel better than what I did earlier but now I'm feeling sick again. Gods what am I going to do."

Albus took a step forward and placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "First you are going to sit down Miss Granger. Second you are going to take one of those anti-nausea potions that Healer Adams gave you. Third you, Severus and me are going to talk."

Hermione sighed but nodded and did as she was told. She was just glad that the anti-nausea potion was fast acting.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* Now I really had fun with this chapter... LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just haven't had the energy to finishing typing up this chapter and then editing it... ***grins* **But here it is finally! LMAO! Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus made sure that Hermione was calmed down and that she was comfortable in the chair. Once he was sure that she was he took a seat on the other chair that was in front of Albus's desk. He silently watched Albus and sighed in relief when Albus sat in front of the desk also. Once again he looked at Hermione. "Miss Granger now that you're calm I think it is time to talk. Am I correct in saying that you have no clue in how you came to um be in the condition that you are in?"

Hermione lifted her eyes from where they were staring at the floor and looked at Severus with a glare. "That is correct Sir. Although I don't think calling pregnancy a condition is a good thing. I am pregnant and I don't know how I got this way or why. What I do know is that while I'm still not use to the idea of being pregnant that there isn't a bloody chance in hell I'll get rid of this baby. While I may not know how I became pregnant I do know that I will love this baby when he or she is born."

Severus couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he looked at Hermione. "It never once occurred to me Miss Granger that you would do anything but keep the baby. I was just wanting to make sure that Albus and I were correct in what we know. Now I know that Healer Adams gave you a Pre Natal potion and a Anti Nausea potion. I will be brewing any other potions that you may need. If the Anti Nausea potion that you were given isn't strong enough you are to let me know immediately. It is also my understanding that you need to keep an eye on your weight. I know that Poppy will do her best there

but I think that Albus and I should also keep an eye on it because while Poppy is a good Medi Witch I'm not so sure she'll be able to force you to eat like you should be eating if she had to."

Hermione's eyes flew to Severus's and she hissed "Nobody can force me to do something I don't want to so Sir."

Severus's eyes hardened and he snarled "You will do what you are told Miss Granger for the simple reason you want this baby. You will make sure that you eat because you want to make sure that your baby is alright. If I have to force you to eat then I most certainly will Miss Granger."

Hermione swallowed hard and then nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Albus who was listening to the exchange finally said "Hermione I'm to have to have to tell your Professor's that you are pregnant. I will leave it up to you to decide if you want to tell your friends or any other students. I can't force you to but I will say that it would be best if you did so that you have some support. Now I do believe that it is time for dinner and you need to eat."

Hermione sighed but nodded and then stood up only to fall back down into her chair. "Oi."

Severus looked at Albus and then back down at Hermione from where he was standing. "Come alone Miss Granger I'll walk you to the Great Hall. After you eat you'll come with me to my office and I will get you a potion for the dizziness. Do you think that you can stand now?"

Hermione gave a slight nod and grabbed the hand that Severus held out to her and got to her feet unsteadily. "Thank you Sir. I'm sorry to be a bother."

Severus just shook his head and led Hermione out of Albus's office. He looked over his shoulder and saw Albus watching them. He turned his head back to Hermione and frowned when he saw that she was still pale as he helped her walk down the stairs. When they stepped off of the stairs and into the hall he caught Hermione as she stumbled. "Are you okay Miss Granger?"

Hermione took in a deep breath and let it out and then looked up at Severus. "I'm alright Professor Snape. I got dizzy there for a second but it has passed again."

Severus frowned but gave a short nod. He kept his hand on Hermione's arm as he walked her to the Great Hall. He noticed students looking at him in shock when they saw him walking with Hermione and he glared at them and then smirked when the students walked away or turned away quickly.

As they neared the Great Hall he saw Harry and Ron standing in the entrance. He couldn't help but smirk when they saw him walked with Hermione because of the way their mouths dropped open in shock. He looked at Hermione and saw that she didn't even notice them standing there. "Miss Granger, Potter and Weasley are waiting for you at the entrance to the Great Hall. Are you okay to see them or do you need a couple of minutes?"

Hermione gave a nod without looking up. "I'm okay to see them. They are my friends, Sir."

Severus snorted but didn't say anything. Instead he continued walked towards Harry and Ron all the while making sure that Hermione didn't stumble or fall. Once he was at Harry and Ron he glared. "Potter. Weasley. If you two would find a place to sit I'll guide Miss Granger to it. She isn't steady on her fee by herself at the moment."

Ron glared at Severus but before he could say anything Harry cleared his throat and grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him into the Great Hall saying over his shoulder "Sure thing Sir."

Severus smirked and then looked down at Hermione once more. He could tell that she was exhausted. "After dinner Miss Granger make sure that you wait on me so we can go down to my office. I think I will give you a Dreamless Sleep potion along with a potion for your dizziness. You look like you haven't slept in days."

Hermione once again nodded but didn't say anything right away. Instead she reached into the pouch at her side and drew out a vial. After looking to make sure it was the correct potion she opened it and then downed it. After placing the vial back in her pouch she looked up and saw Severus looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "I just took the Anti Nausea potion. I can smell the food from here and it turned my stomach. Sir I think you should take me over to Harry and Ron. They keep looking over at us and Ron is glaring."

Severus looked at the Gryfinndor table and saw that Ron was indeed glaring at them. He looked back down at Hermione with a smirk. "Okay Miss Granger. Actually everyone is looking at us and not just those at the Gryfinndor table. If you start to feel overwhelmed I want you to get Albus's or my attention and one of us or both of us will get you out of here. You do not need to be anymore stressed than you are already."

Hermione nodded and gave Severus a slight smile as he helped her walk over to where Ron and Harry were sitting. Once she was sitting down she looked up at Severus once again. "Thank you Sir."

Severus gave a sharp nod and then turned and swept away to the Head Table. Once he sat down he looked quickly at Hermione and then looked at Albus and gave a short nod before turning to eat. He could tell that Albus had already told the others about Hermione being pregnant because several of them were casting looks in Hermione's direction. He sighed and wondered just how long it would be before one of them asked him how Hermione was doing.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I liked writing this chapter and the next... LOL... *snorts* Actually I loved writing every chapter of this story... *grins* Click the button and let me know what you think! Once again I'm sorry it took so long to get it posted... LOL...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This was one of my favorite chapters to write... LOL... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for one hell of a ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione could feel both Harry's and Ron's eyes on her but she focused on putting some food on her plate. She swallowed hard as the smell of the food reached her nose. She took in a deep breath and let it out and then forced herself to look at Harry and Ron. When she saw that they were staring at her instead of eating she sighed. "Why are you two staring at me?"

Harry sighed and said "Hermione why were you with Snape? Is that where you have been all day? Ron, Ginny and I looked everywhere for you but we couldn't find you."

Hermione took in a deep breath and let it out. She decided to go ahead and tell them what she had learned. She could only hope that Ron wouldn't jump to the wrong conclusion then again she knew how Ron was and she also had no doubt that he wouldn't jump to the wrong conclusion. She knew she could put off telling them until after she ate but she also knew that they wouldn't let up until she told them. "No Harry I wasn't with Professor Snape all day. Actually I wasn't even at Hogwarts all day. I had an appointment at St. Mungo's today."

Harry frowned and Ron demanded "And you didn't tell us? We could have went with you. Are you okay 'Mione?"

Hermione smiled slightly at Ron. She was glad that Ron and her were still friends even though they didn't make it as a couple. "I didn't tell you two because I knew you both would want to go and I needed to go alone. As for me being okay you could that that. There is nothing serious wrong with me. However I did find out something that I wasn't expecting."

Harry looked at Hermione with concern in his eyes and frowned. "You said that there was nothing serious wrong with you 'Mione. What was it that you found out then?"

Hermione took a bite of the food on her plate and forced herself to chew and then swallow it. She had to fight the urge to get sick. She then took in a deep breath and let it out. "What I'm going to tell you two you have to promise not to tell anyone until I'm ready."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks and then looked back at Hermione and said at the same time "We promise 'Mione."

Hermione nodded and then took in another deep breath and let it out and then whispered just loud enough for both of them to hear "I found out that I'm pregnant."

Harry's eyes widened in shock at Hermione's whispered statement. Her couldn't believe he had heard her right. "Can you repeat that 'Mione? I don't think that Ron or I heard you correctly."

Hermione sighed but once again whispered "I found out today that I am seven weeks pregnant."

Ron fell back off of the bench as he reared back in shock at what Hermione just said. As he stood up anger coursed through him because until seven weeks ago him and Hermione had still been a couple. "Tell me that you're joking Hermione."

Hermione looked up at Ron with a frown. "I wouldn't joke about something like this Ron."

Ron glared and then he let his anger show as he yelled "YOU WHORE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

Hermione paled at Ron's choice of words and then she forced herself to her feet even as she saw a lot of students standing up as well as Albus and Severus standing up from the Head Table. "How dare you call me a whore Ronald Weasley?"

Harry saw that Hermione was unsteady on her feet so he stood up and put his hand on her back to help steady her and to keep her from falling down. "Ron you need to calm down."

Ron snorted and then shouted "Don't tell me to calm down Harry. As for how I can call you a whore Hermione it's because you are one. You were still my girlfriend seven weeks ago. Now here you are telling me that you're seven weeks pregnant. I know that baby isn't mine because you wouldn't shag me. Hell I had to go somewhere else to get it since you wouldn't give it to me."

Hermione gasped at Ron's words and her face paled even more. She couldn't believe what Ron had just admitted to her. She swayed on her feet and fought the rush of dizziness that came upon her. "I can't believe you Ronald Weasley. How dare you cheat on me! If you would have asked me how I got pregnant I would have told you. The Healer I saw said he wasn't sure since I don't and couldn't recall having sex with someone. Neither Healer Adams or myself know how I became pregnant. Thank you for showing what kind of friend you are!"

Harry gasped when he saw Hermione's eyes roll into the back of her head just as she started falling to the floor he yelled "Hermione!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus was talking quietly to Minerva who was concerned about Hermione when he heard someone yell "You whore! How could you do that to me?"

He broke off his conversation with Minerva and quickly looked up. When he saw that it was Ron who was yelling he looked at Hermione and saw that she was pale and starting to stand up. He got up from his own seat and looked at Albus who was also standing up. He started walking down the stairs with Albus right behind him.

He saw that students were standing up and watching the scene. He could hear Ron saying something and then he heard Hermione responding but he couldn't quite make out every word because where Ron was yelling Hermione was talking softly. He did notice that Harry was trying to make sure that Hermione didn't fall. When he looked to the left he was surprised to see that Blaise, Draco and a couple other Slytherin's were making their way to Hermione's side. He made a note to himself to ask Draco about it later.

He was thinking about what had caused Hermione to pale even more a few seconds ago when he heard Harry yell "Hermione!"

He looked up from where he was trying to get through some of the Gryfinndor's standing in the way just in time to see Hermione get caught in Draco's arms as she started falling to the floor. He growled at the four students who wouldn't move. "Move out of the way you dunderheads!"

He was relieved that they moved without him having to say anything else and he quickly made it to Draco's side who was holding Hermione in his arms with Harry standing by his side in case he was needed. "What in the world is going on here?"

Ron who was being held in place by Blaise and another Seventh year Slytherin snarled "The whore passed out after I told her what I did and what she was."

Severus stepped around and over to Draco and Harry and looked down at Hermione. When he saw that she had fainted but seemed to be unharmed he looked up and glared at Ron. "Mr. Weasley you have a months detention with Filch and you just lost your house fifty points for your language. I also think that you and I will be having a conversation later today but first I must see to Miss Granger. If you have caused her or her baby any harm there will be more punishment."

Ron swallowed but glared at Severus. "I only told her the truth. We were still together seven weeks ago and she is seven weeks pregnant. There is no way that baby is mine."

Harry looked at Ron and glared. "You have no right to talk Ron. You just stood there and admitted that because Hermione wouldn't sleep with you that you cheated on her. If anyone is a whore here it is you!"

Ron glared at Harry and tried to step forward but Blaise held him back and he snapped "Let me go Zabini!"

Severus looked at Albus who was standing behind Ron as he said "Mr. Weasley you need to come to my office. We'll wait there for Severus to come and talk to you."

Ron swallowed hard as he looked over his shoulder and saw Albus standing there with a hard look in his yes. "Yes Headmaster."

Albus nodded and then looked at Blaise. "Mr. Zabini I'd appreciate it if you would escort Mr. Weasley to my office. I'll meet you there shortly."

Blaise nodded and then looked at Draco and said "Make sure Granger is okay."

Draco nodded and looked at Harry and then Severus. "Are we taking Hermione to the infirmary?"

Severus thought for a minute and then nodded. "Yes we are. Poppy will have some of the potions that I need and what she doesn't have I can go and get. Draco are you okay to carry Miss Granger or do I need to do it?"

Draco shook his head. "I can carry her Sir. She doesn't weigh anything at all."

Severus nodded and then said "Come along then Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter."

Draco and Harry both nodded and followed Severus out of the Great Hall just as Blaise walked Ron out of the Great Hall followed by Albus and Minerva.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* And there you have the next chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews... This chapter will some what answer the question some of you asked... *smirks * Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus opened up the door that led into the infirmary and let Draco and Harry walk in before he walked in and called out "Poppy?"

Poppy poked her head out of her office when she heard Severus call her name. Her eyes widened when she saw Draco holding a passed out Hermione in his arms. She exited her office and walked towards a bed. "Follow me. What happened to Miss Granger?"

Severus motion for Draco to follow Poppy and then said "Miss Granger fainted in the Great Hall. She hasn't come back to since she did so."

Poppy stepped back from the bed after pulling the blankets down and let Draco lay Hermione down on it. She was very surprised when she saw how gently Draco laid Hermione down on the bed. "Do you know why Miss Granger fainted?"

Harry cleared his throat and said "Hermione and Ron were arguing. Well actually Ron was the one arguing and he said some things to 'Mione. She already wasn't feeling good and kept swaying on her feet. She started to fall to the ground and Draco caught her."

Poppy looked at Severus and saw the grim look on his face. "Is there anything else I need to know about Miss Granger before I check her over?"

Severus gave a nod and said "Miss Granger just found out today that she is pregnant. Healer Adams from St. Mungo's brought her back after she had an appointment with him. She took an Anti Nausea potion before she went into the Great Hall to eat supper. She was having dizzy spells earlier."

Poppy's mouth dropped open in shock and then she closed it and let out a sigh. "How far along is Miss Granger?"

Severus looked Poppy in the eyes and said "Miss Granger is seven weeks pregnant. Albus and I were going to talk to you tonight. Miss Granger's pregnancy is a complicated one. I'll fill you in more later. Right now we need to make sure Miss Granger and her baby are alright."

Poppy nodded and ran her wand over Hermione just as she groaned and started opening up her eyes. "Miss Granger I need for you to stay still while I check you over real quick. How do you feel?"

Hermione groaned but stayed still. "I feel dizzy and sick."

Poppy clucked her tongue and said "Everything seems to be alright except your blood pressure is elevated. I'm going to give you a potion that will help to lower it back to normal. I'm afraid you're going to need to stay here for at least a couple of hours so that I can keep an eye on you."

Hermione sighed but have a little nod. "Can I at least sit up a little please? Laying down like this is making me feel even sicker."

Poppy smiled and raised the head of the bed a little. "Is that better Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled slightly. "That is better Madam Pompfrey. Thank you and I'm sorry to be a bother but could I please get an Anti Nausea potion? The one I took earlier isn't helping at all and I feel like I'm about to get sick."

Poppy looked at Severus because even though she was a Medi Witch he was a Potions Master and he would know if it would harm Hermione to give her one. "What do you think Severus?"

Severus looked at Hermione and then Poppy. "I don't see the harm it will do Poppy. Go ahead and get her a strong Anti Nausea potion than the main one you hand out. Also if you would please get her a potion for her dizziness. I was planning on giving her one after she ate dinner."

Poppy nodded and said "I'll get the three Potions that are needed and be back shortly."

Severus nodded and waited until Poppy left before turning back to Hermione, Draco and Harry but before he could say anything Draco asked "How are you feeling Hermione?"

Hermione turned her head slightly and smiled when she saw Draco standing beside Harry. "I've been better Draco but I'm feeling better than I was a moment ago. What are you doing here?"

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Blaise and I heard Weasley call you a whore and when we looked over we saw you swaying on your feet. We decided to head over and check on you. Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Harry chuckled and said "You tell her Draco. Maybe she'll listen to you again like she did before."

Severus's eyebrows raised in surprise and then he demanded "What is going on here? When did you three become friends?"

Draco looked at Severus and chuckled. "Actually Harry, Blaise, Hermione and me have been studying together. We use the Common Room in mine and Hermione's dorm since we're Head Boy and Head Girl. I was the one who told Hermione if she didn't get checked out soon that I'd kick her arse because Harry, Blaise and me saw how sick she was. Harry and Blaise backed me up. I never suspected though that she could possibly be pregnant. I just thought she was sad and upset because of her parents."

Hermione gave a harsh laugh. "Blood hell I never thought I could be pregnant either. Even Healer Adams isn't sure how I became pregnant and I blood well don't know how I became pregnant. What I do know is Ron had better stay the hell away from me or I will hex him regardless of the consequences to me. I will not allow that bloody arsehole to endanger my baby!"

Severus looked at Hermione and said "What exactly did Mr. Weasley say or do? I need to know so Albus, Minerva and I can decide on his punishment."

Hermione sighed and looked down at the bed as tears filled her eyes. "Ron called me a whore and accused me of sleeping with someone else. The last thing I can remember is going off on him after he told me that he cheated on me."

Severus's eyes took on a hard glitter. "Miss Granger I don't want you to listen to what Weasley said. I'm going to go to Albus's office and have a little chat with Mr. Weasley. He will be spending some time in detention. When Poppy gets back I want you to take the Potions that she is going to give you and I want you to listen to her, Potter and Draco. I will also be having a house-elf bring you some dinner and I expect you to eat it all."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "I'll make sure I eat Sir."

Severus nodded and looked at Harry and Draco just as Poppy walked in and over to Hermione and gave her the Potions. "Potter, Malfoy, you two make sure that Miss Granger eats."

Harry and Draco both nodded and said at the same time "We will Sir."

Severus nodded and looked at Poppy. "If Miss Granger gives you a hard time let me know. Healer Adams is worried about her weight so if you would help the boys make sure that she eats all of her dinner."

Poppy nodded and looked back at Hermione. "She'll eat Severus. You won't give me a problem will you Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled slightly and shook her head. "No I won't Madam Pompfrey. Even if I thought about it Draco would just kick my arse. He's good at making sure I do what I'm supposed to."

Draco smirked and said "Of course I am Granger because you love me."

Hermione rolled her eyes making both Harry and Draco laugh. "Yeah Malfoy I love you like I love Harry. You two gang up on me like brothers would on a sister."

Harry smiled and said "Well we have to take care of you 'Mione. If you had your way you wouldn't eat or sleep. I know that you miss your parents but we'll find a way to find them and bring them back. I promise."

Severus looked at Hermione, Draco and Harry with surprise but he kept his thoughts to himself. Instead he gave them a nod and then swept out of the infirmary. He was looking forward to getting on Ron for what he had done. He couldn't wait to see the look on Ron's face when he learned exactly what was going on with Hermione. He would take great pleasure in making sure that Ron knew exactly what he caused and could have caused.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Woot I finally finished editing... LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: *groans * I meant to have this posted sooner but I haven't been feeling good at all... If I don't have a migraine I'm getting sick... If I'm not getting sick I'm crying constantly... *snorts * Damn hormones... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride... LOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus swept into Albus's office with his robes billowing behind him. He saw that Blaise was standing by the fireplace but keeping his eyes on Ron. He saw Albus and Minerva talking and he had no doubt that Albus was telling Minerva what Healer Adams had told them. He walked over to them. "It took longer than I thought it would to get Miss Granger settled."

Minerva looked at Severus and said "How is Hermione doing Severus?"

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She is doing as well as she can be right now Minerva. Poppy had to give her a couple different potions. Her blood pressure was high so Poppy gave her a potion for that as well as a stronger anti nausea potion and a potion for her dizziness. Right about now she should be eating. I summoned a house elf to get her some dinner and Malfoy, Potter and Poppy are all going to make sure that she eats. She can't afford to lose anymore weight."

Minerva sighed and said "Albus was just telling me about what was going on with Hermione. We were waiting on you to get here before we talked to Mr. Weasley. What did Hermione have to say about what happened in the Great Hall?"

At the mention of Ron's name Severus turned towards him and glared as he said "Stand up Mr. Weasley."

Ron swallowed but stayed sitting. "I'd rather stay seated Sir."

Severus sneered "I really don't care what you'd rather do Weasley. I told you to stand up so do it. You don't deserve to stay comfortable while you get in trouble after what you did to Miss Granger."

Ron scowled but stood up even as he spat "I didn't do anything to that whore. She is the one that got pregnant and cheated on me. I should have known since she was a Mudblood that she would be a Mudblood whore!"

Blaise had his wand out and pointed at Ron within a second of Ron finishing his statement. "Take that back Weasley. If anyone is a whore it is you. How many times did Harry, Draco or myself catch you with a witch that wasn't Hermione when you were still with her? Hermione was always too good for you and you treated her like shit. Even if she had cheated on you, you would have deserved it after all the vile shit you did to her. You were all the time putting her down just to make yourself feel better. Now either you take back what you just said about Hermione or I'll make sure that you regret saying it."

Ron snorted. "It's the truth Blaise. She is a Mudblood and a whore."

Minerva gasped and said "Twenty points from Gryfinndor Mr. Weasley and two months worth of detentions. I will also be informing your Mother."

Ron paled but snarled "That isn't fair. I didn't do anything!"

Severus took a step forward and got in Ron's face and spat "You didn't do anything Weasley? You caused a fellow student to faint. You not only put Miss Granger in danger but you put her unborn baby in danger. Not only will you serve the two months detention with Professor McGonagall but you will serve another two months with me. Miss Granger is pregnant and she is already under stress and she doesn't need more especially from the likes of you. If you would have listened earlier instead of acting like the immature boy you are you would have heard Miss Granger tell you that Healer Adams isn't sure how she got pregnant because it wasn't from intercourse. Unlike you Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger has morals."

Ron's face went red with anger and he snarled "The frigid bitch probably lied. I wouldn't be surprised to find out if she is pregnant by either Zabini, Malfoy or Harry especially since she spends so much time with the three of them. She may have you all fooled but she doesn't have me fooled."

"That is enough Mr. Weasley. You are skating real close to being expelled. Now I'm going to floo your parents and have them come here. I also think it best to have Remus here since Hermione has him as her emergency contact." Albus said in a hard tone.

Severus looked at Albus in surprise. "Why not contact her parents Albus?"

Ron gave a laugh. "The whore doesn't know where her parents are. She found them once but they moved and she didn't get the chance to restore their memories. So the little bitch doesn't have a family of her own anymore. She had to use mine and Harry's families."

Blaise got fed up with Ron and pointed his wand at him. "Silencio."

He smirked when he saw that Ron was still going on but nobody could hear him.

Minerva looked at Blaise with a slight smile. "Five points to Slytherin Mr. Zabini."

Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "I was tired of listening to him put Hermione down. She's been through too much and she's going through even more now."

Minerva nodded and sighed. "I agree Mr. Zabini. Albus if you would go ahead and get Molly, Arthur and Remus here I want to get this finished so I can go check on Hermione."

Albus nodded and walked over to his fireplace and threw in some floo powder and made the two calls. Three minutes later he lifted his head and stepped back just as the flames turned green once again and Molly and Arthur appeared followed by Remus. "I'm sorry to bring you three here at this time in the evening but we have a slight problem."

Arthur looked around and then frowned when he saw that his son was saying something but he couldn't hear what. "What is the problem Albus? And why can't I hear what Ron is saying?"

Severus snorted and said "Mr. Zabini placed a silencing charm on your son Arthur. We saw fit to leave it there for now."

Molly looked at Severus and then everyone else. "Why?"

Minerva stood straight with her shoulders back and said "Because Molly your son kept calling Hermione a vulgar and untrue name."

Molly looked at Severus and demanded "Just what kind of name has my son been calling Hermione?"

Severus scowled and snarled "He's been calling Miss Granger a whore and a Mudblood whore."

Molly, Arthur and Remus all gasped and Molly swung her head in her son's direction and screeched "Is that true Ronald?"

Severus lifted his hand and wandlessly and silently lifted the silencing charm. "You can answer now Mr. Weasley."

Ron glared and said "'Mione is a Mudblood whore. She is seven weeks pregnant. We were together still seven weeks ago and I know that baby isn't mine because the frigid bitch wouldn't sleep with me so I had to get it from different witches who would."

Molly paled as she listened to her son talk. She couldn't believe what she had just heard him say. Without even thinking she raised her wand and cast the silencing charm back on her son. "I don't care Ronald Weasley. I am ashamed of you. How can you stand there and talk about Hermione like that even after she saved your life repeatedly. I raised you better than this. It is NOT alright for you to call girl names or sleep around on someone just because the one you're with will not sleep with you. How dare you treat Hermione like that? How dare you?"

Arthur looked at Ron in disgust as he yelled "You stupid boy! You had better hope that Hermione never hears what you have said or she'll hex you and it won't be less than you deserve!"

Severus cleared his throat. "Actually Arthur, Hermione has heard him call her a whore. He also told her that he had cheated on her which shocked her to the point she fainted. She's in the infirmary right now and Draco and Potter are keeping her company and making sure she eats. Healer Adams whom she saw today is worried about her."

Remus who was still in shock finally demanded "Did I hear Weasley right? Hermione is seven weeks pregnant? Is she and the baby okay?"

Molly and Arthur gasped at the finally registered what they had missed and Molly said "How? I know Hermione and she isn't the type to sleep around. If she didn't sleep with Ron while they were together I know for a face she wouldn't sleep with anyone else while she was with Ron either."

Albus sighed and said "Why don't you all sit down? I think Mr. Zabini can go to the infirmary to check on Hermione and Mr. Weasley can go to his room and stay there until we decide what should be done with him after we all talk."

The adults nodded and Severus used wandless magic on Ron again and said "I have placed a tracking charm on you Mr. Weasley. I have also modified your Mother's silencing charm so that you nor any of your friends can remove it. You are to go straight to your room or you'll be in more trouble. Blaise tell Poppy to take Miss Granger's blood pressure again."

He watched as both boys left the office and then turned his head towards Remus who was asking "How is Hermione doing?"

Albus sighed and said "I guess I should start from the beginning. Hermione went t o St. Mungo's today. When she came back Healer Michael Adams was with her. He walked her up to my office and after a few minutes he told me that Hermione is pregnant. Now before any of you ask or talk you need to know that Hermione and Michael don't know how Hermione became pregnant. Michael used Legilimens on Hermione as well as Veritaserum and he found out Hermione doesn't recall having erm relations with anyone. So Michael, Severus and myself will be trying to find out how exactly Hermione became pregnant."

Molly had tears in her eyes. "My Gods poor Hermione."

Remus was a little pale and demanded "You told us that now tell me what Adams said about Hermione and tell me how she is doing now."

Severus saw the worry and concern in Remus's eyes. "Lupin when I saw Miss Granger right before I came here she was doing okay. Poppy checked her over after she fainted and found that he blood pressure was a little high so she gave her a potion to bring it down. Besides that Miss Granger was given a stronger anti nausea potion and a potion to help with her dizziness. Healer Adams said that for the most part Miss Granger is doing good. He has her on a Pre Natal potion and a anti nausea potion which I will probably be changing to a stronger version because the one Adams gave her isn't helping her. The only thing he is really worried about is her weight. She hasn't been eating much. So we will be weighing her at least once a week if not more. We all will also have to make sure she starts eating more."

Molly nodded and said "She needs crackers with her at all times. It does help the nausea some."

Minerva sat up straight from where she had sit down as an idea came to her. "Why not have all of Hermione's, Professor's make sure she eats a couple of crackers at the beginning of each class. If one of us feels that she needs something more then we can make sure she gets it."

Albus nodded. "That could work. Michael suggested that Hermione eat snacks in between the meals also. Now there are a couple of things that Michael said Hermione can't do."

Remus looked at Albus sharply. "What can't Hermione do? I thought you said she was okay!"

Albus smiled at the protective tone in Remus's voice. "Hermione isn't allowed to apparate. She can still take Potions but she will have to be monitored as to which potions she can brew. She can still take Defense Against the Dark Arts but can't be involved in any of the duels unless she is the one doing the casting. Speaking of DADA Remus how would you feel about coming back to teach that class? I have had complaints about the current Professor and in all honestly he doesn't seem to like the job anyways."

Remus nodded and smiled. "I can do that. I miss teaching."

Minerva smiled. "I think that is a good idea."

Severus scowled but said "As much as it pains me to admit it having Lupin here could be helpful. Right now Miss Granger needs all the support she can get especially since Mr. Weasley decided to announce it to the whole school that Miss Granger is pregnant."

Molly's lips thinned. "My son is going to learn respect if it kills me. As much as I hate to suggest this would it be better if we just pulled him out of school? I really don't to have Hermione upset constantly by him."

Surprising everyone Severus said "Actually I think that wouldn't work Molly. I suggest for the four months that Mr. Weasley has detentions that he can't do anything other than go to classes, meals and the detentions. We take him off of the Quidditch team and enforce that he can't do anything other than those three things."

Albus looked thoughtful for a minute and then said "That is a good idea Severus. What do you think Minerva?"

Minerva nodded. "That works. I do however suggest that we keep the tracking charm on him to make sure he follows the rules. Now who gets to tell Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur smiled grimly. "Why don't you leave that to Severus and me? Albus if you would take my wife to see Hermione I'll be there once I finish having a chat with my son."

Albus nodded and stood up. "Come along Minerva, Molly and Remus. Lets go see how our girl is doing. I know that you all are worried about her."

Severus watched them leave and then turned towards Arthur. "Do you want your son to come to us or do you want us to go to him?"

Arthur gave a grim smile. "I think we need to give him a taste of his own medicine. Let him know how it feels to be cut down and embarrassed in front of others. I think we should go to him and tell him in the Common Room."

Severus nodded and then stood up and then led the way out of the office, down the stairs, into the hall and then up to Gryffindor Tower. He was going to enjoy watching Ron being told off by his Dad and then he was going to enjoy cutting Ron down a peg or five.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *snorts* Okay so I finally finished typing this chapter up! Yay me! LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter... I had to re-type it because the laptop went down and then when I went to re-type it I couldn't find the notebook this story is wrote in... LOL... But now here is the next chapter... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione was quietly talking to Harry, Draco and Blaise when the doors to the infirmary opened. She tensed for a few seconds but relaxed when she recognized the voices coming her way. She was glad that it was anyone but Ron because she really couldn't handle seeing him again right now. When she saw Remus tears filled her eyes. "Oh thank Gods you're here Remus."

Remus moved quickly to Hermione's side and sat on the bed beside her and then pulled her into his arms. "How are you doing love?"

Hermione cried into Remus's chest as she said "I've been better Remus. I'm pregnant and I don't know how I got this way. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Remus sighed and pressed a kiss to Hermione's head. "It will all work out Hermione. You have Harry, Draco, Blaise, Molly, Arthur, Albus, Minerva, myself and many others to help you. You will get through this love. You are one of the strongest witches I know."

Hermione sniffed but nodded. "I just wish I knew how I got pregnant. I swear I didn't have sex with anyone."

Remus chuckled lightly but it was Molly who said "We know you didn't dear. Don't you worry about a thing now. You let us worry about that while you take care of you and the little one you are pregnant with."

Hermione lifted her head off of Remus's chest and looked at Molly with a watery smile. "Thank you Molly. I'm sorry that I disappointed you."

Molly shook her head and walked over to Hermione. "Child you didn't disappoint me. None of this is your fault. Now I want you to listen to me and make sure you are listening careful. I don't want you to think about what my idiot son told you. You are not a whore Hermione Jane Granger and I don't want you for one second to think that Ronald is right because he isn't. The first couple of months are going to be the hardest on you because of the nausea so I want you to make sure you have some crackers with you at all times. The crackers will help you with the nausea because of the salt. I also want you to take any potions that Severus gives you without question. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and said "I will Molly. I may not know how I became pregnant but I don't want anything to happen to this baby."

Molly smiled and ran her hand down Hermione's hair. "Don't you worry sweetie nothing will happen to your baby. We will all make sure of it."

Hermione nodded and then looked at Minerva and said "I'm sorry for the scene in the Great Hall."

Minerva shook her head and stepped up beside the bed and patter Hermione on the leg. "Don't you worry about that Hermione. It wasn't your fault. Mr. Weasley has been dealt with and I have a feeling that Arthur and Severus are both giving him what for right now. Now are you sure that you are okay dear?"

Hermione chuckled. "I'm okay Professor McGonagall. Harry and Draco both made sure that I ate and I was able to keep the food down which is a good thing. I'm no longer dizzy either so that is a plus. I'm still feeling a bit sick but not as much as I was earlier."

Molly smiled and said "Give it an hour or so honey and you won't feel sick at all. Sometimes it takes a while for the feeling to go away. I have never understood why they call it morning sickness when it comes at all times during the day."

Everyone chuckled and Albus said "Hermione I think you can take tomorrow off from your classes to rest. It looks as if you haven't been sleeping properly. I will inform your Professor's later about your condition and I will make sure that they know they are not to tell anyone else. Minerva also made a point earlier so we will be making sure each of your Professor's have crackers and something small in their class in case you get hungry. Molly brought up that it may be better to have you eat small meals instead of the three big meals that way you will get the nutrition that you need."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears again as she realized just how supportive everyone was being of her. "Thank you."

Albus smiled and shook his head but it was Remus who said "You don't need to thank us love. We all care about you and want to make sure that you're okay. I know that you will probably think that I am being over protective but I want you to make sure that you have Harry, Draco or Blaise with you at all times right now. Since you have been getting dizzy it will be best to have one of them with you in case you start to fall or something. Will you do that for me please?"

Hermione sighed but she nodded. She knew that Remus was only asking her to do this because he was concerned about her and because he cared about her. "Okay Remus I won't go anywhere without one of my watchdogs with me."

Draco snorted and said "I'm better than a watchdog Hermione and you know it."

Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Sure I do Draco."

Blaise chuckled and said "She does know you Draco."

Hermione looked at Blaise and raised an eyebrow. "I know you too Blaise."

Harry shook his head and laughed. "Hermione you know all three of us but you still love us. Now drink some more of your pumpkin juice."

Hermione once again rolled her eyes but did as she was told making Minerva, Molly, Albus and Remus laugh. "What are you all laughing at?"

Remus chuckled again. "We are laughing because while you may have Blaise, Harry and Draco wrapped around your finger they are still able to get you to listen."

Hermione sighed and leaned back on the bed but kept her arm around Remus. "I wish you could stay here. I'd feel even better if you were on hand if I needed you right away."

Remus's smiled and kissed Hermione's forehead. "I know love. I wish I could stay too."

Albus cleared his throat. "Actually Remus maybe you can stay. The guy who took over DADD has had a family emergence and I need to find a replacement Professor for him. How would you feel about taking on the position again?"

Remus looked at Albus and grinned. "I'd love to Albus. I miss teaching."

Albus nodded. "I'll take care of it then."

Remus nodded and then held onto Hermione as he listened to everyone else talk. He looked down at Hermione and couldn't help but smile as he saw that her eyes were closing.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus led the way into common room in Gryfinndor Tower. When he saw Ron writing something to Seamus and Dean he stalked over and tore the paper away from him. When he read what was on the paper his eyes sparked with rage. "Mr. Weasley that is another twenty points from Gryfinndor. You were told not to talk about it and you are. Not only that you once again called Miss Granger a whore. Besides the point loss you will now severe three months of detention with me instead of two!"

Ron's eyes widened and then he glared and stood up but before he could even attempt to say anything even though he was still silenced Arthur yelled "Ronald Bilius Weasley I cannot believe you! What part of knock it off do you do not understand? I cannot believe that you would so blatantly disregard what not only Severus, Minerva and Albus has told you but what your Mother and I have told you. Now get up to your dorm room because we're going to be having a talk."

Ron glared at his Dad but did what he was told. He stomped up the steps to his dorm with his Dad and Severus following him. As soon as they were in the dormitory he turned towards them and pointed at his mouth. As soon as his Severus undid the spell he cleared his throat. "I have every right to call Hermione a whore because that is what she is! She slept with someone who wasn't me!"

Arthur shook his head and glared at his own son. "I want you to listen to me closely Ronald. Hermione is not you. You may sleep with anything from what I am told but I know for sure that, that girl wouldn't do to you what you have done to her. You will finish the school year here and you will follow the rules to a T because if you don't you will wish that you didn't have to see me again. I love you son but I will not allow you to treat someone as decent as Hermione like something on the bottom of your foot. You messed up with her more than once. You will serve the detentions that Minerva and Severus have both given you. You will not play Quidditch this year. You will go to your classes and meals and then come back to the Common Room. You will not start a relationship with any girl and if I so much as hear that you are snogging one then I will come back here and you will even be in more trouble than you already are. Do I make myself clear?"

Ron's mouth dropped open as he looked at his Dad in shock. "You don't mean that Dad."

Arthur nodded. "I do mean that Ronald. You have become someone I don't even recognize and someone I am beginning not to like."

Ron glared at his Dad. "That is not fair."

Severus snorted. "No Mr. Weasley what is not fair is how you treated Miss Granger. I will make sure that every witch in this school knows just who you are and what you are. I will enforce what your Dad has said as will every other Professor in this castle. The tracking device that is on you now will stay on you. You will go to classes and meals and then come back here. If I ever find out that you are talking about Miss Granger again I will make you even more sorry."

Ron swallowed but nodded and then looked at his Dad. "If that is all I'd like to lay down."

Arthur nodded and then walked to the door before turning back to Ron and saying "If you keep on the path that you are going son I will make sure that you get straightened out one way or the other."

Severus followed Arthur out of Ron's dormitory and walked back into the common room where he swept over to Seamus and Dean and sneered "You will not repeat to anyone what Mr. Weasley said to you about Miss Granger. If I find out you do you will have detention until you graduate. Do I make myself clear?"

Dean and Seamus both swallowed hard and then said together "Yes, Sir."

Severus gave a curt nod and then swept out of the Gryfinndor common room with Arthur following behind him. Once in the hall they started walking towards the infirmary so that they both could check on Hermione.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Hope you all liked it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating but here you go... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus and Arthur walked into the infirmary and then over to where they saw everyone standing. When they got close they saw that Hermione was asleep with her head on Remus's chest.

Arthur looked around and whispered "Ronald has been dealt with for now but he lost more points for Gryffindor because while he couldn't actually speak he still told Seamus and Dean what was going on and he called Hermione a whore again. Severus left the tracking charm on Ronald and I approve of that since he can't do anything other than go to classes, detentions and meals. I also told him he was no longer allowed to play Quidditch."

Molly's eyes hardened as she listened to her husband. "I don't know what I did wrong with our Son but that is not how he was raised."

Minerva looked over at Molly and shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong Molly. All of this is on Ronald's head not on your own. He knows better but he doesn't see it that way. Give him time and he will come around."

At Minerva's words Harry spun around and said harshly "I don't give a bloody damn if he comes around or not because even if he does he will not be allowed near Hermione. She is already going through so much and she doesn't need anymore stress. It isn't enough that she found out Ron's been cheating on her for who knows how long but he accused her of it and then called her a whore and a Mudblood. I don't care if he was upset or not. He's supposed to be Hermione's friend and a friend no matter how mad would say something like that repeatedly. Yes I could forgive him for saying it once but for saying it multiple times hell no. He had better hope he doesn't do anything else or say anything else to 'Mione because regardless if it gets me expelled from school I will hex him."

Molly put a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it. "Calm down Harry. You being so angry isn't going to help Hermione any. I understand where you are coming from and I can say that I agree with it. What Ron has done and said is very wrong and I can't actually believe I am saying this but I honestly hope that you and Hermione don't forgive him right away when he realizes what he has done. If Ron does or says anything that causes Hermione pain I want you to let me know. I will not have you expelled for defending your friend so if Ron does something you just let me know and I will tell George and Fred."

Harry's eyes had widened in shock as he listened to Molly talk but he saw that she meant everything she said to him in her eyes so he nodded. "Okay Molly. I'm sorry. I loved Ron like a brother but I'm not sure that I can anymore after this. He hurt 'Mione too much and for nothing. If he would have listened to Hermione talk all of this could had been avoided. Then again maybe not since Ron has a temper and he never thinks before he talks."

Arthur sighed and nodded. "I have to agree with you Harry. I love my Son but right now he is someone I don't recognize. How is Hermione doing?"

Remus looked up from where he was holding Hermione and smiled. "She seems to be doing okay. She was emotional earlier but calmed down finally. I do believe though we are going to need to make sure Ron doesn't get anywhere near her. She doesn't need the stress and I'm not so sure she can handle it without breaking down. She is young and to be going through this has to be putting a strain on her."

Minerva nodded. "We will make sure Mr. Weasley can't get to her and stress her out. We decided that she will miss classes tomorrow. As for the day after that I think one of us should walk her to her classes. I know that she has Mr. Weasley in two of them. I also think that it would be a good idea to make sure that Hermione isn't left alone for right now."

Albus nodded. "I agree. She should be free to go back to her room tonight I think. I know that Draco will be staying there since it is also his dormitory but I think Harry and Blaise should also stay. I also believe that maybe we should let Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood in on what is going on. This way they too can stay in the dormitory in case Hermione needs help this evening."

Minerva nodded. "I will get Miss Lovegood if Molly will get her daughter. I think that it would be best to do it that way so that we can just let them know quicker. Then we can take them to the Head Boy's and Head Girl's dormitory."

Molly nodded. "I will head to Gryffindor Tower and get Ginny. I will meet you back in the main hall by the gargoyle that protects Albus's office Minerva."

Minerva nodded and then after one more glance at Hermione she walked out of the infirmary with Molly. They split up by Albus's office and headed to their destinations.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Arthur looked at Harry, Draco and Blaise. "I'm glad to see that you three get along. I want your word that you will be there to help Hermione through this. I want your word that you won't do anything to Ronald or anyone else who talks bad about Hermione without telling one of the Professor's first. I can see that you three clearly care about Hermione and for that I am grateful but she is going to need you three more than ever and she won't be able to lean on any of you if you are all getting into trouble. Do I have your word?"

Harry, Draco and Blaise all nodded and said together "You do Sir."

Arthur nodded and said "Good."

Severus looked at the three boys and said "If at anytime Miss Granger seems to be getting worse I want you to notify me right away even before you notify Poppy. I do not care what time it is. If Miss Granger needs something then let me know immediately."

Harry nodded. "We will Sir."

Severus nodded and then looked at Albus. "Did you offer the DADD job to Remus? If not then I think you should."

Albus chuckled and said "I already thought of that and offered it and he accepted it. I think for tonight I will put him in a room close to Hermione's that way if she wants him someone can get him. As you can tell she is clinging to him."

Severus nodded and then looked at Remus. "Will you be able to carry Hermione to her room through t he floo or do you need someone else to do it?"

Remus shook his head. "I can do it. Is it okay if we go ahead and move her? I think it would probably be best if we have her settled in before Ginny and Luna arrive."

Albus nodded. "Go ahead and take her Remus. I'll inform Poppy and then I will follow."

Remus nodded and stood up and then gently lifted Hermione into his arms. He followed Draco, Blaise, Harry and Severus over to the fireplace. He waited on Harry, Draco and Blaise to go through and then he went making sure that Hermione was secure in his arms followed by Severus. He knew that Arthur was waiting on Albus. Once he got into the Head Girl's and Head Boy's dormitory he followed Draco to Hermione's bedroom and laid Hermione down on the bed gently. He left her clothed and bent and kissed her head and then walked out. He figured he would let Molly change Hermione to something more comfortable. He sighed as he sat down on the couch.

* * *

><p>AN 2: And there is chapter 9! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey all so sorry for the delay in updating… Happy Turkey day to all who celebrate it… Anyways on to the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Molly was still fuming as she made her way up the stairs that would lead into the Gryffindor common room. She couldn't believe what her son had done even after hearing him say the things he did with her own two ears. When she reached the common room her eyes searched for her daughter and when they landed on her she smiled slightly when she saw that Ginny was laughing at something one of her classmates said. She took in a deep breath and walked over to the group. "Ginny, I'm sorry to pull you away from your friends but I need for you to come with me."

Ginny looked up in surprise when she heard her Mother's voice. When she saw the serious look on her face she quickly jumped up. "Mum what are you doing here? Is Dad okay? Is Charlie, Bill, Fleur, George and Fred okay?"

Molly gave a small smile and said "Everyone is okay Ginny. I just need you to come with me now. I'll explain when we meet up with Minerva."

Ginny nodded and said "Okay then Mum."

Molly turned on her heel and led the way out of the Gryffindor common room. Once they were in the hall she motioned for Ginny to fall into step beside her as they walked. "We are meeting Minerva in front of the gargoyle that guards Albus' office. She will have Luna with her and then we are heading to the Head Boy's and Head Girl's dormitory where your Father will be at with Albus, Remus, Harry, Draco, Blaise and Hermione."

Ginny frowned. "What is going on Mum? Why are you and Dad here?"

Molly sighed and shook her head. "We are here because your brother is an idiot."

Ginny's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in shock. She has never heard her Mother talk like that before. "What did Ron do Mum?"

Molly looked over at Ginny as they walked down the stairs that would lead to the main floor. "I'll tell you here in a few minutes Gin."

Ginny nodded and walked silently by her Mother's side. She knew that Ron must have done something that was bad other wise her parents wouldn't have been called. She could only hope that everything was okay.

As they neared the gargoyle Molly let out a sigh of relief when she saw Minerva standing there with Luna. As she got to them she gave Luna a small smile and then looked at Minerva. "How did you beat me here?"

Minerva chuckled. "I didn't have to go all the way to the Ravenclaw Tower to get Miss Lovegood. She was walking towards the infirmary to see if Poppy needed help with anything."

Molly looked at Luna and patted her shoulder. "How are you doing Luna?"

Luna gave a smile and said "I'm alright Mrs. Weasley. How are you doing?"

Molly smiled back at the young girl and said "I'm doing well Luna. Shall we walk towards the Head's dormitory and on the way Minerva and I can explain what is going on?"

Ginny nodded and fell into step beside Luna and said "Mum now that we are with Professor McGonagall and Luna will you please tell me what is going on? What did Ron do?"

Molly sighed. "It seems that your brother called Hermione a Mudblood, dear. Not only that but he called her some other words that I will not repeat. That in itself is bad but what is worse is that he caused Hermione to pass out and be taken to the infirmary. She is now back in the Head's dorm with Harry, Blaise, Draco, Severus, Remus, Albus and your Father."

Ginny's eyes widened and then they flashed in anger. "How dare he! I don't care what is going on he will not get away with treating 'Mione like that! Is 'Mione okay?"

Molly gave a sad smile and shook her head. "Hermione isn't okay but she will get that way. You see today Hermione received some shocking news and she told Harry and your brother because she needed support and your brother blew his top before he listened to everything Hermione had to say. Suffice to say when he blew his top he told Hermione that he had been cheating on her before they even broke up."

Ginny gasped but before she could say anything Luna said in a dreamy voice "Hermione is pregnant isn't she Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall?"

Molly and Minerva both looked at Luna in shock and Minerva asked "What makes you think that Luna?"

Luna looked at Minerva and gave a dreamy smile. "The aura around her has changed."

Ginny was shocked and demanded "Is what Luna just said the truth Mum? Is 'Mione pregnant?"

Molly sighed and then nodded. "Yes, Ginny she is. That is the shocking news that she got today. I'm actually surprised that she was able to function after being told seeing as she doesn't remember sleeping with anyone. So now us adults will be researching just how Hermione got pregnant without having relations with anyone. I will let you in on another secret and you are not to let Hermione know because she hasn't been told yet. She is pregnant with twins. From today on we need to keep an eye on her because she can't have any stress put on her if we can keep it off of her and we need to make sure that she eats."

Ginny nodded her head and said "Poor 'Mione. Of course I will do whatever I can to help her."

Luna gave a nod. "So will I. Hermione will be the most protected girl in this school especially if Draco, Blaise and Harry have anything to say about it. Actually she will be the most protected girl if anyone in Slytherin as something to say about it."

Minerva looked at Luna in shock and said "Why do you say that Luna? I didn't think anyone from Slytherin talked to Miss Granger besides Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy."

Luna chuckled and shook her head. "If Draco and Blaise are protecting Hermione then all of Slytherin will also protect her Ma'am. Besides that Hermione has become friends with Daphne and Astoria Greengrass."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "I like Daphne and Astoria. I have gotten to know them when we have girl days and kick Draco out of the Head's room."

Minerva chuckled and said "I didn't know that Hermione was talking to any other Slytherin's besides Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini."

Ginny shook her head. "We kept it quiet because of Ron. He was already mad that Hermione was sharing a dormitory with Malfoy. I almost hexed him at one point because he kept saying that Hermione was sleeping with Malfoy when nothing could be farther from the truth. If anything the relationship that 'Mione has with Malfoy and Blaise is the same relationship she has with Harry which is a brother/sister relationship."

Molly nodded. "Your brother has been punished but I'm not exactly sure what Severus and Arthur did to him when they went to deal with him but I will find out."

Ginny nodded just as they reached the portrait guarding the Head's dormitory. She said the password before anyone else could and then led the way in.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating but school has been a nightmare… In the last 4 weeks I have had to do over 70 assignments to be turned in… Lol… Anyways here is the next update… Happy Holidays all!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once Molly and Minerva led the way into the common room of the Head Boy and Head Girl's dormitory Molly looked around and said "Is Hermione in bed?"

Remus looked up from where he was talking to Albus, Severus, Harry, Arthur, Draco and Blaise and said "Yes, she is Molly. If you could please will you go in and change her? She was asleep but I didn't feel comfortable changing her clothes."

Molly nodded and quickly made her way up to Hermione's room. She let out a small sigh when she saw just how thin Hermione seemed to be and then with a flick of her wand she had Hermione out of her clothes and into some night clothes. She then walked over and bent down and kissed Hermione on the head before she walked back out of her bedroom. Instead of shutting the door completely she left a crack in it so that they could all hear if Hermione needed anything and then made her way back down to the common room. "Hermione really needs to gain some weight. She is way too thin I think."

Severus looked at Molly and nodded. "You are not the only one who thinks that Molly. Healer Adams said that we need to keep a watch on her because she is losing weight instead of gaining it and that isn't good especially since she is expecting twins instead of just one baby. We will eventually have to tell her that but I think until we can make sure she is handling this okay that we should wait on telling her."

Molly nodded and said "How are we going to make sure that she is telling us the truth about how much she is getting sick? The boys can't keep an eye on her when she goes into the girls' bathroom."

Minerva smiled slightly at that and said "That is where Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley come into play. They can go to the restroom with Miss Granger when needed. During meals all of us can keep an eye on her."

Ginny and Luna both nodded and Ginny said "We'll make sure we go with her. However what do we do about the classes that she has that none of us have with her? How will we know if she gets sick or not?"

Draco looked up at that and said "If she has to go to the bathroom during class then I would suggest that we send one of the other females in the class with her. We don't have to tell them why all we have to do is tell people that Hermione's sick and that we need to keep an eye on her."

Minerva pursed her lips together and then finally nodded. "I think that would work Mr. Malfoy. Also I do know that Hermione is getting along with both of the Greengrass girls so they could also go to the bathroom with her if need be. We are going to need to alert the other Professor's to what is going on so that they can also help us keep an eye on Hermione during the day. The thing I think I'm worried about the most is that if she's having dizzy spells she could fall down the stairs at any given time."

Severus nodded. "I have already thought of that Minerva. I'm going to make enough of the potion that helps with dizziness and make sure that Miss Granger carries some on her at all times. I will also give a vial to Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood and both Misses Greengrass. I also think it would be advisable to have whoever teaches the class that she is due at standing out in the hall. This way we can make sure that Miss Granger is alright before she enters the classroom."

Albus nodded at that. "I think that is a grand idea Severus. So we will talk to both Astoria and Daphne Greengrass tomorrow and fill them in on what is going on. As much as I would love to say that Hermione will be safe here at Hogwarts I can't say that she will be for sure. We are going to need to keep an eye on the other students especially those who will more than likely side with Mr. Weasley."

Harry, Blaise, Draco, Luna and Ginny all nodded and Ginny said "So what is Ron's punishment?"

Arthur looked at his daughter and gave a grim smile. "He's no longer allowed to play Quidditch. He is also only allowed to attend classes and meals and then he has to go back to the Gryffindor common room. He has three months worth of detention from Severus and however many Minerva gave him. He has a tracking spell on him so that we will know at all times where he is at in the castle. He is not allowed to start any relationship with a girl for the rest of the year and Ginny if he does I want you to let your Mother or I know and I'll be right back here to deal with him. He is not allowed to talk to Hermione unless she talks to him first."

Ginny nodded. "Maybe he'll learn his lesson then."

Severus gave a snort causing everyone to look at him and he sneered "I honestly don't think he's going to learn his lesson because when Arthur and I went to talk to him he was telling Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas about Miss Granger."

At that Molly gasped and said "How did he get around the silencing charm?"

Arthur shook his head. "He was writing it down on a piece of parchment. He called Hermione a whore on the parchment which resulted in him getting more points taken away and a longer detention. That is also why he is no longer allowed to play Quidditch."

Molly's face turned red as anger coursed through her. "Why can't that boy learn? Where did I go wrong with our son Arthur?"

Harry looked at Molly and gave her a slight smile. "It's not your fault Molly. You and Arthur have both done a great job in raising your kids. I, personally think all the attention Ron's been getting has gone to his head. We will just have to make sure that we close ranks around her even more so that he can't get to her."

Draco nodded. "I agree with Harry, Mrs. Weasley. All of your children are nice so you haven't done anything wrong. Your son just needs to realize that not everything revolves around him and that what's good enough for him is good enough for Hermione even if it isn't what he thinks happened."

Severus, Remus, Albus and Minerva all nodded and Albus said "Molly you haven't done anything wrong when it comes to how young Mr. Weasley was raised. He's old enough to know right from wrong and he's the one who made the choice that he did. You can't blame yourself for that at all."

Molly nodded. "So what are we doing about Hermione now?"

Albus smiled at that and said "We'll let her sleep for now. Harry, Blaise, Ginny and Luna can all stay here tonight in case Hermione needs anything. For now we should all get some rest."

Molly stood back up from where she had sat down. "You can floo us at anytime Albus if you need anything or if Hermione needs anything. Will you make sure to tell her that we'll come see her in a couple days."

Albus nodded and stood up and then helped Minerva up and glanced at Remus and Severus. "If you two want to check on Hermione once more go ahead. We will all meet up in the morning after breakfast."

Severus and Remus both nodded and stood up and went to check on Hermione as Albus led Minerva, Molly and Arthur out of the Head's common room. Once they were both satisfied that Hermione was alright they went back to the common room.

Severus looked at the five students sitting around the common room and sighed. "If Miss Granger wakes up sick, floo me so that I can bring her an anti nausea potion. If you think that anything is wrong with Miss Granger floo me and then floo Remus."

Draco stood up and said for all of the students "We will Severus."

Severus gave a nod and then led the way out of the common room with Remus following behind him. After bidding Remus goodbye he headed to the Dungeon's all the while thinking about Hermione and her situation. He ended up falling asleep thinking about Hermione and the situation and woke up the next morning with Hermione and the situation on his mind.

* * *

><p>AN 2: And yay finally another update... LOL... Merry Christmas all! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: *grins* Here is the next chapter… Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione woke up in the morning and when she turned from her side to her back nausea hit her full force and she groaned even as she pushed herself up off of her bed and ran towards the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she started getting sick. She sighed when pushed herself to a standing position about five minutes later and flushed the toilet before walking over to the sink. She made quick work of washing her hands and then she brushed her teeth and used her mouth wash before exiting the bathroom and heading towards her bed. After she sat down on the edge of her bed she jumped when she saw Ginny and Luna standing in the doorway of her bedroom. "What are you two doing here?"

Ginny gave a small smile and walked over to Hermione and hugged her and then moved to the side so that Luna could hug her as well. "Mom and Professor McGonagall came and got Luna and me last night. We stayed the night in case you needed anything. Blaise, Harry, Draco, Luna and I all heard you getting sick so Luna and I came to check on you while Blaise, Harry and Draco went to go get Professor Snape and Professor Lupin. How are you feeling Hermione?"

Hermione felt tears fill her eyes and she blinked them away as she said "Other than feeling nauseas I feel just fine Gin. I take it that your Mom and Professor McGonagall told you and Luna that I am pregnant?"

Ginny nodded as Luna said "They actually confirmed what I thought."

Hermione looked at Luna in surprise and with wide eyes. "You thought that I was pregnant?"

Luna gave a soft smile. "The aura around you has changed."

Hermione shook her head in wonder and said "If you two would go out and wait in the common room I'll be out in a few minutes. I'm going to get dressed real quick and then I'll be out."

Ginny nodded. "Okay 'Mione we'll do that. If you need one of us just yell. We will make sure to tell the boys and Professor Snape and Professor Lupin that you will be out shortly if they get here before you come out."

Hermione gave Ginny and Luna an appreciative smile and waited until they walked out of her bedroom and shut the door. She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them back up and stood up. She made her way slowly over to her dresser and pulled out jeans and a shirt and got dressed and then grabbed a robe out of her closet and then after putting her shoes and socks on she took in a deep breath and let it out and then finally walked over and opened up her bedroom door and walked out and down the steps and into the common room. She saw Luna, Ginny, Harry, Blaise, Draco, Severus and Remus all turn towards her and she sighed and then gave a smile. "Good morning everyone."

Severus looked up from where he was sitting and frowned when he saw how pale Hermione was looking. "Good morning Miss Granger. How are you feeling this morning?"

Hermione sighed and said "I've already gotten sick this morning and I'm still feeling nauseas. Besides that when I got up to get dressed I felt dizzy but other than that I feel fine."

Severus nodded and stood up and took his wand out and walked to Hermione and then cast a diagnostic charm. He nodded when everything came back normal. He took out two vials from his robe pocket and took the stoppers out and handed them to her. "Okay everything checks out okay so far. I brought you a potion to help you with the nausea and I brought you one to help with dizziness. Now if at any point you feel like you are going to get sick or you just don't feel right let one of the Professors' know immediately. They all know about your situation so they will also be keeping a close eye on you. We all talked last night and at any time during the day we want Mr. Potter, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Lovegood or Miss Weasley with you at all times. We need to make sure that you are keeping your food down and that you are not getting sick too much because as it is you are a little underweight. Do you understand Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded after she swallowed both of the potions that she had just took. "I won't leave Harry's, Draco's, Blaise's, Ginny's or Luna's side Professor. In all honestly I don't want to be caught alone because of how Ronald acted. I'm really not ready to face him yet."

Severus gave a nod of understanding. "Mr. Weasley has been punished and he knows not to come near you. If he comes near you at all I want you to go straight to a Professor."

Hermione nodded and then said "Can we head to the Great Hall? I'm kind of hungry now that I'm not feeling nauseas."

Severus nodded and looked over his shoulder at Remus. "Is there anything you want to say to her Lupin?"

Remus stood up from where he had quietly been talking to Harry while Severus gave Hermione instructions and then walked over to Hermione. "If you need anything no matter how small send one of the boys to come and get me. I love you like you're my own daughter so I'm here for you. If at any time during the day you feel like you need to get away from everyone or like you need to sleep just let one of the boys know and they will let one of the Professors' know. You don't need to be stressing yourself Hermione. You don't just have yourself to think about now you have your baby to think about as well. Will you promise me that you won't stress yourself out today?"

Hermione smiled at Remus and gave a small nod. "I promise that I won't stress myself out today Remus. It isn't as if the boys or even Ginny and Luna will allow me to. I will take breaks when I need them and if I feel like I'm going to get sick I'll have one of the boys alert you and Professor Snape."

Remus gave a grin and pulled Hermione into a hug and then kissed her head before he stepped back. "Let one of the boys carry your bag because I know that it is always heavy. Now get down to the Great Hall and get something to eat. You are way too small."

Hermione chuckled and looked over at Draco. "Would you mind carrying my bag for me Draco?"

Draco laughed and shook his head. "I'll carry it Mia. You just make sure that you stay close to us on the way to the Great Hall. We are all going to sit at the Slytherin table for breakfast and then we will sit at the Gryffindor table for lunch. Is that okay with you?"

Hermione nodded and looked at Blaise and sighed when she saw that he was looking at her in concern. She smiled at him and walked over to him and put her arm through his. "Don't look at me like that Blaise. I promise you that I feel fine right now. As soon as I start to feel different you will be the first one to know."

Blaise smiled and leaned his head over so that he could kiss Hermione on the head. "Okay Mia but you had better keep that promise. Now let's go so we can get you feed Mama-to-be."

Hermione laughed as did Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Luna and let Blaise lead her out of the Head dormitory followed by the rest of their friends and their two Professors'. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Remus and Severus before finally walking into the Great Hall since they followed them all the way down.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I hope you all enjoyed the update... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here is the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione felt eyes on her as she sat in between Draco and Blaise but she ignored them as best as she could. She knew that the whole of the Great Hall was probably wondering why she, Harry, Ginny, and Luna were all sitting at the Slytherin table but she wasn't up to answering any questions. She ate slowly because as soon as she took the first bite of the food that Blaise had put on her plate she started feeling sick again. About half way through her plate she put her fork down and sighed. "Well I was hungry but now I can't eat."

Blaise looked at Hermione in concern and asked "Why can't you eat?"

Hermione shook her head and said "I started feeling sick after the first bite. If I eat anymore I'm not going to be able to keep down what I did eat."

Blaise frowned and said "You need to eat though Mia."

Hermione sighed again and said "I know that I need to Blaise but what can I do? The anti-nausea potion that Professor Snape gave me isn't helping me."

Draco frowned at that and then stood up. "Stay right where you are Mia and I will be right back."

Hermione nodded and then leaned her head on Blaise's shoulder. "I'm feeling dizzy again too."

Harry frowned from where he was sitting across from Hermione and Blaise and said "Is that normal?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and said "I'm not sure if it is or not Harry."

Ginny looked up from where she was sitting and said "Some dizziness is expected but I don't think that Hermione should be as dizzy as she is. I think that after breakfast we should head to the infirmary and let Madam Pomfrey take a look at Hermione to make sure that everything is okay."

Luna nodded. "I agree with Ginny. It could be that Hermione's blood pressure is either high or low. If that is the case then she is going to need to be monitored closer than she already is."

Hermione sighed and groaned. "I want to go to class."

Harry shook his head. "You will do what you are told to 'Mione because you are not thinking just about yourself anymore."

Hermione gave a reluctant nod. "Fine but first we ask Professor Snape what he thinks. I really don't fancy a trip to the infirmary if I don't need to go."

Harry, Blaise, Ginny, and Luna all exchanged looks and then said at the same time "Deal."

Just as they said that Draco came back with Severus and Albus and said "Let's go to an empty classroom and talk."

Hermione opened her eyes and groaned "I don't think I can move right now Draco because everything is spinning."

Draco frowned and looked at Severus who said "Miss Granger we will help you out of the Great Hall but we need to go now. I will do a diagnostic test on you when we get to an empty classroom to decide if you need to go and spend the day with Poppy or not."

Hermione sighed and then said "Draco can you help me up please? I really don't want to fall right now."

Draco stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Hermione and helped her stand up and then he wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her up when he felt her sway. The concern that he was already feeling doubled as she swayed yet again. Without even asking her he swept her feet off the ground and then held her bridal style as he followed Severus out of the Great Hall with Blaise, Ginny, Luna, Harry, and Albus. Once he got to the classroom Severus walked into he sat Hermione down on the desk and held her steady as Severus whipped out his wand and cast a few diagnostic charms. He frowned yet again when Hermione's eyes fluttered shut. "Hermione?"

Hermione groaned but didn't answer him. She was feeling very tired all of a sudden and couldn't even get her eyes to open back up. She heard someone whispering but couldn't tell who it was as she lost the battle and went unconscious.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus frowned when he read the readings of the diagnostic test and then he looked at Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ginny, and Luna. "What did Miss Granger eat or drink at breakfast?"

Blaise frowned and said "I gave her some eggs, sausage, and orange juice to drink."

Severus frowned and said "Did anyone else have orange juice to drink?"

Draco shook his head. "Hermione is the only one who drinks orange juice. She has it every morning for breakfast instead of having pumpkin juice or tea."

Severus swore and then looked at Albus. "We need to get Miss Granger to the infirmary. It seems that someone has somehow tampered with her morning drink. She will need to be monitored all day by Poppy to make sure that no harm has come to her or her babies. I will also go to my potion stores and grab a Bezoar because it looks like she has been poisoned."

Albus looked at Severus with shock in his eyes and said "Are you sure Severus?"

Severus nodded. "I am sure Albus. Besides that her blood pressure is high again."

Albus nodded and then looked at Blaise, Draco, Harry, Ginny, and Luna. "You five are to stay in the hospital wing with Miss Granger today. I will alert your Professor's to your absence and tell them why. I don't want anyone else near Miss Granger unless it is Severus, Minerva, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Poppy, or myself. Do I make myself clear?"

The five students nodded and Blaise said "We won't let anyone near her Headmaster."

Albus nodded. "I'll alert the others Severus while you go and get the Bezoar and take it to the infirmary. Mr. Malfoy I would like for you to carry Miss Granger to the infirmary. I will have something sent to the infirmary for you all to eat but I want you all to check your food before eating."

The five students nodded again and Ginny asked "Headmaster could you alert Mom please? She will probably want to come here and help Madam Pomfrey take care of Hermione."

Albus gave a nod and then said "I will do that Miss Weasley. Now you all get Miss Granger to the infirmary and tell her what Severus has found out and that he will be there shortly."

Once again the five students nodded and Draco picked Hermione up carefully and walked quickly out of the room with the other four hot on his heels. Once he got to the infirmary he yelled for Poppy and told her what Severus found and then laid Hermione down on a hospital bed gently. He stepped back slightly so that Poppy could get to Hermione but like the others he stayed close enough that he could help if needed. Him and the other four all just hoped that Hermione would be okay.

Draco let out a sigh of relief when two minutes later Severus was in the infirmary and giving Hermione the Bezoar. After both Severus and Poppy stepped away from Hermione's bedside he stepped forward and conjured a chair and sat down next to the bed. He looked around and saw that Blaise, Luna, Harry, and Ginny had done the same and then he looked at Severus and Poppy. "Will Mia be alright?"

Severus sighed. "We won't know until later Draco. I am going to go to class but I will be back after the class to check on you all. If you need anything send me a message."

Draco nodded and watched as his Godfather walked out of the infirmary and then he went back to watching to Hermione.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* Yes, I'm evil... So who do you think could have poisoned Hermione and why? Click the button and let me know your thoughts!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So here is an update…. YAY! LMAO!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco, Harry, Blaise, Luna, and Ginny all spent the day in the hospital wing keeping an eye on Hermione as she slept. They ate their breakfast and their lunch when it was brought to them but not before checking to make sure that they weren't tampered with. It was about three in the afternoon when all five teens heard the doors to the infirmary being pushed up and without even thinking about it all five of them stood up and had their wands out and pointed at the people coming through the doors before even realizing who it was that was coming in.

Draco relaxed when he realized that it was Albus, Severus, Molly, Arthur, and Remus coming through the doors. He quickly put his wand away and looked and saw that Harry, Blaise, Draco, Luna, and Ginny all put their wands away before he turned back towards the five adults that were walking toward them. "I'm sorry about the fact that we all pulled our wands on you all but we are kind of jumpy right now."

Albus nodded solemnly and said "It is alright Mr. Malfoy. We can't blame you for something that we ourselves would probably do. How does Miss Granger seem to be doing?"

Draco turned back around to face Hermione and looked down at her. "She hasn't woken up at all but she seems to be okay."

Albus nodded and said "I have Minerva looking in to who has been in the kitchen since last night. Unfortunately whoever put something in Miss Granger's drink had to know that she would be the only one to drink the orange juice. Which also unfortunately points to Gryffindor because they are the ones who know the most about Miss Granger. We will be keeping a close eye on everyone though."

Luna nodded and said "Hermione is going through so much already that this just seems to be too much. I really hope whoever did this is found and punished."

Albus nodded and said grimly "Don't worry Miss Lovegood whoever is responsible for this will be punished and punished severely. Whoever did this not only put Miss Granger in danger but her babies in danger as well. The Healer that she saw at St. Mungo's will be coming by in a couple of hours to check on both Miss Granger and the babies to make sure that there is no lasting problems."

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Luna all nodded and Ginny asked "Shouldn't 'Mione be awake by now though?"

Severus who was checking Hermione over sighed and looked at his students and said "Her body needs the rest so it is making sure that it gets the rest. Her vitals seem to be more stable now but she will still need to be checked on every half an hour like Poppy has been doing. From the diagnostic tests that I just ran both babies seem to be okay also but we will know for sure when Healer Adams gets here to do his testing on Miss Granger. If she wakes up soon you all need to make sure that she stays calm. Any kind of stress right now could have an adverse effect on her and we don't want that."

Molly nodded and said "I will stay here with the kids to keep an eye on Hermione that way if anyone else has to come here Poppy can focus on them. It also wouldn't hurt to have one of us on hand in case Ronald decides to try to find out where Hermione is and tries to come talk to her. Even though he has the tracking charm on him and we have told him that he was to stay away from Hermione, I honestly don't think that he will be able to do so. For some reason he has it in his head that Hermione belongs with him no matter what he does or how he treats her."

Ginny nodded and scowled. "He may be my brother but he is a complete arse. He treats 'Mione like crap and then expects her to be with him when he wants her to be. He cheated on her with Lavender Brown and a couple others but yet he doesn't seem to get that what he did was wrong. He expects Hermione to forgive and forget and I don't think she will nor do I think she should have to. Ronald was the one in the wrong and it's about time that he realizes that everything has a consequence and the consequence for him doing what he did to Hermione and him saying what he said to her is that he doesn't get the chance to be around 'Mione. Ron may be my blood but Hermione is as much as a sister to me as he is a brother and I will not allow him to cause her anymore hurt. It has went on for way too long and it's time that it stops."

Arthur looked at his daughter with pride on his face. "I'm glad that you understand Ginny that just because Ron is your brother that you don't have to side with him when he does something wrong. It doesn't matter that he is your brother or our son we will stand by Hermione and be there for her just like we always have been. Your brother is the one in the wrong and until he realizes that he is the one in the wrong then we will continue to punish him for his behavior. As for dealing with whoever poisoned Hermione we will all work together to find out who did it and why they did it. Until the time that we find the person responsible we will all just have to take turns making sure that Hermione stays safe. We will all also work on finding out how Hermione became to be pregnant. Everything that was discussed yesterday is still in play but we have added to what we already were going to do."

Albus nodded. "I agree Arthur. We will have to up the security around the school and around Hermione also. I want to take no more chances that something like this could happen again. Who knows if it were to happen again we might not be as lucky and I will not take that chance."

Severus nodded. "I agree that measures need to be taken to make sure that Miss Granger is safe."

Remus nodded and looked up from where he was looking down at Hermione in concern. "We need to make sure that she is never alone. I do not mean with just one of the students but when she is on her way to class we need to be patrolling the hallways to make sure that she gets to her class alright."

Albus sighed and nodded. "I agree. I will also talk to Tonks and Kingsley and see if they can spare some Auror's that are trustworthy to help us patrol during the days. We will not be able to keep Miss Granger from Hogsmede either so when she goes we will need people to volunteer to be there. Even if we find the person who poisoned her we will still need them because until we can figure out just what is going on she needs eyes kept on her. I know that she will not like it but it is what is best for her and her babies."

Molly sighed and said "I'll talk to Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George and see if they can help somehow."

Severus nodded. "If we surround Miss Granger with people she knows and likes then she may not give us a hard time about it."

Harry snorted and said "No offense Sir, but 'Mione will still give us a hard time but she will accept it because she knows that it is needed."

Draco nodded. "I agree. I think for now there isn't much more than we can do except keep an eye on Hermione and make sure that she is okay. I also think it may be a good idea to contact my Mother and Father because they would be willing to help. They both know that I am close to Hermione and accept that fact. In fact Mother writes Hermione and Hermione writes back to her when she has the chance."

Severus looked at Draco in shock at that and then nodded. "I will contact them later on today. It may help to have another woman besides Molly. For now you five make sure that we are alerted the second Miss Granger wakes up."

Molly smiled slightly at Severus' tone of voice and she said soothingly "I will let you know when Hermione wakes up Severus. You should get back because your class will be starting soon."

Severus nodded and then after looking at Hermione once more he left the infirmary with Remus and Albus. He shook his head as he wondered for the thousandth time just why he was feeling so protective of Hermione.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* And there is the update! LOL! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait but some things happened that came before writing or editing… Now here I am with the next chapter finally….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After his third class of the day Severus finally made it into his private quarters and walked over to his fireplace. He threw in some powder and called out for Malfoy Manor. Once he saw the family sitting room in Malfoy Manor he called out "Narcissa? Lucius? Are either of you there?"

Lucius and Narcissa were talking to one another when they heard Severus call to them and they both walked over to the fireplace and knelt down as Lucius said "We're here Severus. What can we do for you?"

Severus sighed. "Can you two come through to my rooms please? I'll explain once you get here."

Lucius nodded and said "Step back and we'll come on through now."

Severus nodded and then stepped back. Not even thirty seconds later both Lucius and Narcissa were stepping out of the fireplace and into his living room. "Thank you both for coming right away and not asking questions. I have a favor that I need to ask of you both. Well your son and I have a favor that we need to ask of you."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and drawled "What is it Severus? I can tell from the tone of your voice and the look on your face that whatever it is that it's very serious."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We need your help keeping an eye on Miss Granger. She just found out that she is pregnant and every test that has been done on her has confirmed that she is still a virgin. Legilimency and Veritaserum has also been used on her and she doesn't know how she came to be pregnant. This morning someone poisoned her and she is in the infirmary right now. Until we can figure out who poisoned her and how she became to be in the condition that she is she needs to be watched to make sure nothing happens to her. The other thing is, is that she is pregnant with twins and doesn't know it. Healer Adams kept it from her and so are we for now because her blood pressure is high enough as it is and she doesn't need any more stress right now."

Narcissa's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. "Dear Merlin. That poor girl. What do you need us to do Severus?"

Severus smirked slightly and said "If you would Narcissa it would be a great help if you would go to the infirmary and sit with Miss Granger. Molly Weasley is there as is Draco, Blaise, Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley, and Potter. I think right now it would be a good idea to surround Miss Granger with women as well as her friends. Healer Adams is worried because she is slightly underweight and she barely eats. And speaking of Healer Adams he will be here later on to check on Miss Granger and her babies."

Narcissa nodded. "I will go and help Molly keep an eye on Hermione. I wonder why she didn't write and tell me about what she was going through. I would have been here sooner had I known."

Severus nodded. "Yes, Draco told us earlier that you and Miss Granger were writing back and forth. She just found out yesterday that she is pregnant Cissy. More than likely she would have told you once she got used to the idea some."

Narcissa nodded and gave Lucius a kiss on the cheek and swept out of Severus' quarters just as she heard her husband ask "What do you need me to do Severus?"

Severus sighed. "I am going to need your help in keeping Miss Granger safe. We can't keep her locked in her room or in Hogwarts because in the end it wouldn't do her or her babies any good. We have a Hogsmede weekend coming up and Albus wants to make sure that she stays protected. If she was any healthier I would say that we could keep her from Hogsmede but she is stick thin and very pale. I had to give her a second dose of an anti nausea potion just so she could eat even a few bites. If she keeps going on like she is then she's going to lose even more weight and put herself and her babies in danger."

Lucius nodded and said "I'll do whatever I can to help protect Hermione. Between Draco and Cissa talking about her I feel as if she is a part of our family. I do know that if anything were to happen to her that Draco would kill whoever dared to harm her. That boy has become extremely close to her and I think that it is a good thing. I know that I put both Draco and Cissa through hell before I changed over to the Light Side and for that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to them. Draco had Hermione over for a week before school started and I have to tell you that girl is brilliant. She was able to keep up with me in conversations and she even taught me some things I didn't know. She also created a spell that allowed a cell phone to work in Malfoy Manor and here at Hogwarts. Her and Draco both call and talk to Cissa and me at least once a week to let us know how they are doing. I'm going to take her to get her spell patented as soon as she's better."

Severus' eyes widened and he said "She did? I always knew she was intelligent but I didn't know that she was interested in creating spells."

Lucius nodded. "While she stayed with us she showed us three spells she had created. She is also interested in Potions. At first when Draco told Cissa and me that he was close to Hermione I wasn't sure I liked it. But now I am sure I do and I have come to think of her as part of our family. If she needs help and I can do anything I'll do it. How did Potter and Weasley take the news that she is pregnant?"

Severus scoffed and said "Potter is okay with it and he's working with Draco and Blaise to help take care of Granger. Weasley however is a totally different story. He got points taken away and detentions. He also got into trouble with his parents and is now on restriction on what he can do here. He also has a tracker on him so that we know where he is at all times. He is not allowed around Granger after yesterday."

Lucius scowled and hissed "What did that idiot boy do to Hermione now?"

Severus shook his head. "I'll tell you about it later. Let's go and check on Granger before I have to teach a class full of dunderheads."

Lucius nodded and then followed Severus out of the room. The whole time he walked beside Severus as they made their way to the infirmary he couldn't help but wonder who he was going to have to kill for hurting a girl that was like a daughter to him now.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* And there is the chapter... Hope you all liked it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Finally I am feeling okay enough to update…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Narcissa made it to the infirmary and walked in. She saw a curtain drawn around a bed and made her way over to it after she heard her son's voice. She pulled it back slightly and stepped in and smirked slightly when she saw six wands pointed at her. "It's good to see that you all are taking your job seriously but you can put your wands down. I promise you that I am not here to hurt Hermione."

Draco smiled as he stood up and walked over to his Mother to hug and kiss her cheek after he put his wand away. "I take it that Severus contacted you and Father. How are you doing Mother?"

Narcissa smiled and nodded her head. "I am doing well Draco. How are you doing? In fact how are all of you doing? I know that this has to be hard on all of you since you all are so close to Hermione."

Harry and Blaise both stood up and walked over and kissed Narcissa on her cheek before returning to their positions but it was Blaise who answered by saying "It's hard seeing her like this. She has become a big part of our lives and to see her laying here so still and pale breaks my heart. Severus and Madam Pomfrey said she is doing okay but I won't believe it until she opens her eyes and looks at all of us. She has gone through so much already and now she is pregnant with no clue how she got that way and somebody tried to kill her today. It's taking everything I have not to go looking for the person who dared to harm her but I know that if I did and even if I found the person responsible that it wouldn't do her any good. Right now she needs me here and needs everyone else here as well."

Narcissa nodded and looked over at Molly. "How are you handling this Molly? I know that you and Arthur both look upon Hermione as a daughter."

Molly sighed and shook her head. "It's hard seeing her here. It's harder knowing that she's pregnant and has no clue how she got that way. I hate seeing her like this. I am so use to her smiling, laughing, and looking like she's enjoying life but now she just looks like a shell of her former self. She has lost so much weight and she barely eats from what I am told. To top it off my son is being an arse to her and I don't see him changing even though Arthur and I have both lit into him and punished him as well as Albus, Minerva, and Severus punishing him. We now have to find out who poisoned her and we have to also make sure that Ron doesn't get near her. He was a right bastard to her and I never thought I would ever say that about any of my children. Arthur has gone to contact Bill, Charlie, George, and Fred to recruit them so they can help us with keeping Hermione safe."

Narcissa nodded again and walked over and placed a hand on Molly's shoulder and squeezed in reassurance. "Hermione will be alright Molly. She is a very strong young lady and she won't let this get her down for too long. As for her safety Lucius and I will help do whatever we can and if need be we will hire bodyguards to help. Hermione came and stayed with us for a week and in that short of time she has woven herself into mine and Lucius' hearts and we will not stand idly by while someone is set on hurting her. We will do whatever we need to in order to not only make sure that she is safe but to make sure that she has everything she could possibly need for herself and her babies. I do believe that Lucius will more than likely be offering to buy anything that the babies may need for her since her parents have still not been found yet."

"You are correct as usual Cissa. I would be more than happy to help Hermione in any way, shape, or form that is needed. Now how is our Dear girl doing? Has she woke up yet at all?" Lucius said as he walked in followed by Severus.

Ginny who was running her fingers through Hermione's hair and listening to everyone talk looked up and shook her head. "She hasn't woke up and she hasn't moved even an inch. I know that you said her body needed rest Professor Snape but should she be this still? She hasn't moved at all and I know that she hates to sleep on her back."

Severus frowned and stepped forward as he took his wand out. "Poppy has been coming into check on Miss Granger hasn't she?"

Luna nodded as she said "She has been but it's been about an hour since the last check. A couple of students came in and just left about ten minutes ago."

Severus frowned again and flicked his wand over Hermione. His frown grew as he read the results. "I need to get another Bezoar from my private stores. It seems that not all of the poison is out of Miss Granger's system like it should be and like it showed earlier. Either it's not out of her system or something else is in her system that shouldn't be. I will alert Albus and tell him to come straight here. I will be cancelling my last class of the day."

Molly frowned and asked "Is Hermione alright though Severus?"

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not sure just yet Molly. When I get back I'll get Poppy and together we will run a more thorough test on Miss Granger. For now make sure that nobody comes into the infirmary. I will make sure to lock the doors so that nobody can. If there is an emergency in the next ten minutes they can be dealt with out in the hall. For now I don't want anyone else in the same area as Miss Granger except all of you who are already here."

Lucius nodded. "I'll keep an eye on things Severus. Just get Albus and whoever else and get back here with that Bezoar."

Severus nodded and spun on his heel and quickly walked out of the infirmary and to the gargoyle that guarded Albus' office. He said the password and then let the stairs take him to Albus' office. He knocked once and then walked in and said "Albus we have a problem."

Albus stopped talking to Kingsley and Tonks midsentence and asked "What is the problem Severus?"

Severus sighed as he said "Either the Bezoar didn't work like it should have the first time or someone has managed once again to either poison Miss Granger or do something else to her. Miss Weasley asked me if Miss Granger should be as still as she was even if her body needed rest because she hasn't moved at all and hates to sleep on her back. I cast a quick diagnostic test on her and it showed that there was something in her system. Poppy hasn't been in to check on her like she should have in the last hour and from what I was told a couple of students were in the infirmary an hour ago. I have locked the doors to the infirmary so that nobody but a Professor, Arthur, Remus, or Tonks, get in for now until we get to the infirmary. I need to go and get another Bezoar from my stores. I'm just glad that I have some of them."

Albus' eyes widened and then they hardened as he stood up and said "Use my floo to go to your quarters and get what is needed and then floo to the infirmary. I will take Tonks and Kingsley with me now and we will meet you there. In your opinion Severus what do you think happened?"

Severus shook his head. "I don't know but what I do know is that when you get to the infirmary check on Poppy and make sure that she is alright. I honestly think someone managed to slip Miss Granger something but I don't know how since Molly, Blaise, Draco, Potter, Lovegood, and Miss Weasley was there the whole time."

Albus nodded and then watched as Severus disappeared into the fireplace. He then motioned for Kingsley and Tonks to follow him and he led the way out of his office and to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* Here you all go! Stephy I hope this is to yer liking! hehe... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay in updating but as everyone knows real life takes precedence over writing… I did however mean to have this story as well as my other ones updated a week or two ago but I lost everything I had typed so I am having to retype everything… And then I had to deal with funeral arrangements…. And then I get put in the hospital which let me tells you suck especially since they aren't letting me have visitors... I'm finally no longer hanging on by a thread but I am still pretty damn sore and still in the hospital which I have been now for over a month... But hey at least you guys are gettin a chappy... So here is your update… Also please make sure to let my cousin know that you appreciate her updating for me...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As they neared the infirmary Albus heard a scream and he started walking faster even as he waved his hand to unlock the infirmary doors and motioned for Tonks and Kingsley to run into the infirmary. When he finally got into the infirmary his eyes widened at what he saw and then he roared "Poppy what in the hell are you doing?"

Lucius who was frozen in his spot from where he tried to step in between Hermione and Poppy was able to look at Albus as he hissed "She is under the Imperius curse. It needs to be lifted and soon because if she keeps using the Cruciatus on Hermione she will lose her baby."

Albus nodded and looked at Kingsley. "Do you know of a way to lift the curse off of Hermione without Poppy being hurt? And have your Auror's finally figured out how to see who cast the curse upon the victim?"

Kingsley nodded and then with a flick of his wand he stupfyed Poppy and then started talking in Latin as he waved his wand over the now unconscious Medi-witch. One he was finished he flicked his wand and once again everyone that had been frozen could move. He looked at Albus with ice in his eyes. "We have a serious problem Albus. The wand that cast the Imperius on Poppy belongs to a witch that is dead but we never found her wand. You will need to call all of the students to the Great Hall but don't tell them why. I will get Savage and Proudfoot here and we will do a search to locate the wand. I will also call other Auror's here so that they can search common rooms and rooms while all of the students are in the Great Hall. I'm afraid to say it but Poppy will need to be put in a room where nobody can get access to her for right now until we can treat her and you will need to find someone to mind the infirmary and to check Hermione over. We need to know if the baby is alright."

Albus' eyes hardened and he nodded. "Who does the wand belong to Kingsley?"

Kingsley sighed but before he could say anything the fireplace flared and Severus stepped out and demanded after taking one look "What in the bloody hell happened?"

Lucius cleared his throat. "We need a Healer, Severus and we need one quick. Poppy was under the Imperius curse and she used the Cruciatus curse on Hermione. Before any of us could get to Poppy or in between Hermione and Poppy she froze all of us and we could do nothing but watch. We need to make sure that Hermione and the baby is safe."

Severus growled and then quickly cast his Patronus and sent it to Healer Adams letting him know what happened and that assistance was needed. He then quickly walked over to Hermione who was unconscious and pried open her mouth and put the Bezoar in it and massaged her throat to get her to swallow it. Once he was done he turned his head to look at Albus. "What do we know about who did that to Poppy?"

Albus shook his head and then gestured to Kingsley who cleared his throat and said "As I said a few minutes ago the wand that cast the Imperius on Poppy belongs to a dead witch. That witch is Bellatrix Lestrange. I will notify the Auror's that they are needed here along with a couple Unspeakables. I would also suggest that you all come up with a plan that keeps Hermione safe until we figure out who is doing this and why they are doing it. It is my guess that whoever is doing it is not actually working alone."

Several people gasped at what Kingsley said but surprisingly it was Molly who said "I'll send word out now to my sons and others that they need to get here now. I think it would be wise to hold a meeting, Albus. We cannot allow whoever is hurting Hermione to get near her. We are going to need to surround her constantly."

Albus nodded. "I'll alert the Professors' and let them know what is going on. I will also send for all the students to get to the Great Hall. For now you all stay here with Hermione. Kingsley, if you will come with me I would appreciate it."

Kingsley nodded and then looked at Tonks. "Stay here with Hermione, Tonks and don't let anyone else in here other than who Severus just sent his Patronus to.. If anyone tries to come in you send word to me and we will get here quickly."

Tonks nodded and conjured a chair and sat down on it. She looked at Lucius and said "Uncle Lucius."

Lucius shook his head and chuckled. "Hello, Nymphadora."

Tonks groaned. "You know that I hate to be called that."

Everyone chuckled slightly but it was Harry who said after he watched Albus and Kingsley leave after locking Poppy in a room "I hope Hermione is alright."

Severus who was still standing beside Hermione's hospital bed waved his wand over her and frowned. "She will be alright, Mr. Potter but she is going to need medical attention quickly. I told Adams to bring a couple Medi-witch's with him as well as another Healer."

Harry nodded and then sighed. "I wasn't even able to protect her."

Narcissa smiled softly at Harry as she walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't just you that couldn't protect her, Harry. None of us was able to but you can be damn sure that we will from now on."

Molly, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Draco, Lucius, and Severus all nodded but it was Luna who said "Harry, you know that Hermione wouldn't want you to blame yourself. So stop blaming yourself and focus about coming up with a plan for the DA to be able to help protect her."

At that Lucius furrowed his brows and then asked silkily "What is this DA?"

Severus chuckled and shook his head. "I forgot to tell you about that Lucius. The DA is something that was started in Mr. Potter's and Miss Granger's fifth year when Umbridge was the Professor for DADD. Even after Umbridge left so suddenly it was kept up. I will let Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, or Miss Lovegood explain it to you."

Lucius nodded and then looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Well Mr. Potter?"

Harry smirked slightly and said "DA is Dumbledore's Army or that is what we use to call ourselves. Hermione, Ron, and I taught what we knew to the people who joined in fifth year when Umbridge wasn't teaching us anything. We still meet once to twice a week just to train to make sure that we are up to par on things. During the final battle all member of the DA participated and helped those out that we could. This year though Remus and Professor Snape are supposed to keep an eye on us when we meet or at least watch over a meeting once a month. However now it will be Hermione and I as well as Blaise, Ginny, Draco, Neville, and Luna who will be in charge of the DA because it's grown to the point that not just one or two of us can lead it."

Severus scowled but before he could say anything to what Harry said the fireplace flared and Healer Michael Adams stepped out followed by another Healer and three Medi-witches. He turned to look at Michael. "You need to check Miss Granger over Adams. She was put under the Cruciatus curse. I don't think it would hurt to have the other Healer check on Poppy because she was under the Imperius curse. It also seems that Miss Granger was poisoned somehow this morning."

Michael Adams swore and then snapped out directions to the other Healer and the three Medi-witches as he hurried over to Hermione's bedside. He quickly withdrew his wand and flicked it over Hermione several times to pull up a complete diagnostic test on her. He swore when he read the results of it and looked at Severus. "I need a blood replenishing potion and quick. I don't know how but she has lot quite a bit of blood. Also get a pain relief potion for her to take. Just one will not harm her or the babies. Both babies seem to be doing alright but we will need to keep a closer eye on them in the coming days. How long was she under the Cruciatus curse?"

Lucius frowned and said "Close to a minute I do believe. We were all frozen so we couldn't do anything to help her."

Michael nodded. "She will need to be watched very closely for the next month. As it is when she came to see me yesterday she admitted that she was still having effects from where she had been put under the Cruciatus curse during the war. With her being cursed again with it the after effects of it is going to be ten times worse than what it would normally be. It doesn't help that she is under weight and that she is pregnant. It looks like her arm is broken from the strength of the curse but it is not safe to give her Skel-grow so I will have to place her arm in a cast and let it heal the Muggle way."

Severus who had just come back from grabbing a Blood Replenishing potion from Poppy's potion stores scowled. "There isn't an easier way to heal her arm Adams?"

Michael sighed and shook his head even as he poured the potion into Hermione's throat and then massaged it to make sure that she swallowed it all. "Unfortunately no there isn't, Severus. Hopefully it will heal quickly because I know what it is like to have a cast on and she will be miserable with it."

He flicked his wand over Hermione again as Draco asked "How did she lose so much blood when she hasn't bled?"

Michael frowned and said "I don't know the answer to that unless she was given something else. I'm taking it that Severus gave her a Bezoar because there is no sign of a poison in her system now. Her blood level is coming back up now. She will need to be monitored for the next forty-eight hours but I would suggest putting her some place where only the ones who are in this room right now along with Albus and whoever else you trust knows where she is."

Draco, Harry, Blaise, Luna, and Ginny all exchanged looks and then smirked but it was Draco who said "What about moving Hermione into the room that is attached to yours, Severus? I don't think anybody would think to look for her in the Dungeon's."

Severus thought for a minute and then exchanged a look with Lucius, Molly, and Narcissa and then nodded. "That will work especially if Tonks, Narcissa, Molly, Lucius, Draco, Blaise, Potter, Miss Lovegood, and Miss Weasley stay down there and help to keep an eye on her. Molly and Narcissa both know how to do diagnostic testing. Albus, Minerva, Arthur, and Remus will also be able to help."

Lucius nodded. "We can work with that Severus. It isn't like Narcissa and I planned on leaving Hogwarts today anyways."

Michael nodded and smiled slightly. "Then I would suggest that we move her now before anyone tries to come looking for her. I will also stay on hand and let the Medi-witches and Healer Franks handle the infirmary until Albus can decide what he wants to do."

Severus nodded again. "All of the students are in the Great Hall right now so that Kingsley and the other Auror's can go through belongings looking for the wand that was used on Poppy so we should be able to get down into the Dungeon's unnoticed. I will cast a Disillusionment charm on Miss Granger to make sure that on the off chance we pass a student that they don't see her."

Draco stepped forward and bent down only to be pulled back. His eyes widened when he saw Severus bend down to pick Hermione up after casting a charm on her to make her disappear from view. He smirked slightly when he saw the look in Severus' eyes but didn't say anything. Instead he followed behind Severus with the others also following.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: *smiles* So here is an update on this story for all of you finally... I hope you all enjoy it... I know that it is short but that was the best place to end the chappy...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once in his quarters Severus looked at the group that came with him and said "Draco, why don't you get my spare room ready for Miss Granger to us. Narcissa, Tonks, and Molly, I think it may be a good idea for you three to bathe Miss Granger before we put her in the bed. Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley if you will floo to the Head's dormitory and pick up some clothes and whatever else you think Miss Granger will need. Potter and Blaise, you two see about getting us some food. I'll send word to Albus about where we are and then when Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur get here he can bring them down here. Once I get done I will tune you to the wards I have up so that you can come and go and when the others get here I'll tune them into the wards as well. I'm going to make it hard for anyone who is not allowed by the wards to get into here. Lucius, if you would please make sure that we have enough chairs for everyone to sit on."

Molly, Narcissa, Tonks, Lucius, Ginny, Luna, Draco, Blaise, and Harry all nodded and set about to do what Severus asked them to. They didn't speak a word to one another as they did what they were assigned. Both Harry and Blaise called their personal House Elves to order food for everyone while Luna and Ginny both used Severus' fireplace to floo into the Head dormitory and grab some clothes and books for Hermione while she stayed in Severus' quarters. Molly, Narcissa, and Tonks levitated Hermione into Severus' bathroom and then quickly but carefully bathed her and washed her hair before levitating her out of the bath and drying her hair and body off with their wands just as Ginny walked into the bathroom with a pair of panties and a pair of pajamas for them to dress Hermione in. Once they had her dressed they carefully levitated her out of Severus' bathroom and through his main room and into the spare bedroom where they lowered her gently onto the bed and stepped back as Draco pulled the sheet and blanket over her before he bent down and kissed her on the head. Then all three women walked out of the spare bedroom and back into the main room with Draco following right behind them.

Once everyone was back in the main room Molly said "We need to come up with a way to make sure Hermione stays safe. She isn't going to take us giving orders or following her around all the time. She had enough of that during the war and she got fed up with it quickly. It won't matter that it is for her own good because she will see it as that we are trying to run her life. That is one of the main reasons that her and Ronald didn't work out. He was always trying to tell her what she could do, who she could talk to, and where she could or couldn't go."

Ginny frowned. "That wasn't the only main reason as to why they broke up. I caught Ron hitting Hermione one time because she wouldn't sleep with him. I'm not sure how much everyone knows about Hermione but she was raised with the belief that it was only okay to have sex if you were really in love with the person you were going to have sex with. While her parents didn't raise her to be a Christian they did raise her to think about the consequences of what could happen if you slept with someone you didn't know or love."

Harry sighed. "Speaking of her parents Hermione isn't going to be able to spend all her free time looking for them because she doesn't need the stress of it. I'll talk to Kingsley later on and see what he can do to help me track them down. I haven't told Hermione yet but I am afraid that something has happened to her parents because the trail went cold shortly after they disappeared after Hermione found them the first time. If that is the case I am not sure Hermione is going to be able to handle everything."

Lucius sighed. "If something has happened to Hermione's parents all of us will be there for her. When Kingsley comes down here later we can all talk to him about what needs to be done to find them or to find out if something has happened to them. There has to be a way that we can track them. On the off chance that something has happened to them and they are dead Severus, Albus, Remus, Arthur, and I can handle any arrangements that need to be made. There is no way that we can let Hermione handle making the arrangements because it will just put stress on her and the babies that she does not need. I'm afraid that even if we do find them and restore their memories that they are not going to take kindly to Hermione taking their memories away from them even though she did so in order to protect them. I don't want to see her hurt anymore than she already is."

Molly nodded. "I have had that same exact fear, Lucius. If we do find her parents and can restore their memories and they react badly to what Hermione did it could just very well kill her spirit even more than it already is. I also think we should have someone check the Hall of Prophecies to see if any of the prophecies have Hermione's name on them. If one does it very well could explain how she came to be pregnant. I got to thinking about that last night and wondered if it is possible that Hermione isn't a Muggle-Born like she thought."

Severus, Narcissa, and Lucius all frowned thoughtfully and turned to look at Luna with the others when she spoke up and said "I can tell you now that Hermione's name is on at least two prophecies. As Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all know I tend to have visions but I don't broadcast them unless I absolutely have to but in this case I can advise that it would be a good idea to have the Goblin's do an inheritance test on Hermione."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Luna and asked bluntly "What is it that you know that the rest of us do not, Miss Lovegood?"

Luna sighed. "Hermione is the heir of Hogwarts. Well I guess I should say she is the true heir to all four Founders of Hogwarts. Without Hermione the Wizarding world would cease to exsist. She is one of the six people who will lead our world to what it should have been likely several years ago. If something happens to Hermione then the Wizarding world as we know it will go up in smoke. That is all I feel comfortable saying until we can take a look at the two prophecies that have Hermione's name on them. And before anyone says anything or asks I have tried looking for Hermione's parents but nothing comes up so that could mean one of two things. Either Mr. and Mrs. Granger are dead or they are not Hermione's biological parents."

Narcissa nodded and said thoughtfully "If Hermione is the heir of Hogwarts then it stands to reason that she very well could be adopted and her parents just never told her. Another idea is that Granger isn't her parents real last name so therefore it is not Hermione's actual last name either. We need a Goblin and an actual person at Gringotts that we can trust to test Hermione once she is well enough to make the trip or maybe they could come here."

Lucius, Severus, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Luna, Molly, and Harry all nodded but it was Harry who said "I trust Griphook and he is the only Goblin I will deal with at Gringotts. Also Bill and Fleur both work at Gringotts and I know that Hermione trusts both of them with her life."

Molly nodded. "When Bill gets here we can talk to him. For now we should eat this food that Blaise and Harry had brought to us. We will all need our strength to keep on helping Hermione."

At that everyone nodded and then sat down and started eating as they all each thought on what they could do to make sure that Hermione and her babies remained healthy and happy.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *looks around sheepishly* I know it is short but once again it was the best place to end it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I know that it has been quite a while since I have updated this story and I'm sorry for that but my muse has been stuck on other stories and wouldn't let me get to this one... LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

An hour after everyone got to Severus' quarters Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Oliver, Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, and Fleur walked in but it was Bill who said "How is 'Mione doing?"

Severus sighed and shook his head. "She is still asleep but her blood level is finally to where it should be at. My guess is, is that she will sleep most of the day away today after what she just went through. That gives us approximately four to six hours to come up with a plan that will keep her safe."

Bill nodded. "I talked to the Goblins before I came here and Ragnok himself will come here as soon as one of us gets a message to him that Hermione is awake. He also offered to send four Goblins to act as guards to where Hermione will be staying at when she sleeps."

Severus nodded. "We may have to take him up on that. We have no clue what in the hell we are dealing with here. There is too much that is unknown right now and with it being unknown we have no clue what we are up against. I for one would love to know how in the bloody hell Miss Granger ended up pregnant when every single test we have run has come back that she should not be pregnant because she is still a virgin! There is nothing in any books that I have ever read that it is possible for a witch to get pregnant when they have not had sexual intercourse with someone. So how in the name of Salazar Slytherin did she end up pregnant? How in the bloody hell are we going to know how to deal with this when we have no clue how all of this came to be. Besides that we have yet to find out who cast the imperious on Poppy so we cannot even take Miss Granger to see her if she needs medical attention. At least Adams is willing to come and check on her a couple times a day and to make sure that her pregnancy goes as well as it can. The only thing we can do is make sure that Miss Granger is as safe and as comfortable as we can make her through this time."

Fleur nodded. "I will send an owl to my mother and see if she can come help keep an eye on Hermione's health and pregnancy. After all she specializes in difficult pregnancies as well as Veela pregnancies. Seeming as how Hermione is pregnant when she shouldn't be I don't see how her pregnancy can be called anything other than a difficult pregnancy. I would also suggest that someone should contact Viktor Krum as him and Hermione are still really good friends. More than likely he will drop anything and everything to get here and to help protect Hermione from any threat that could possibly be thrown her way."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I will send off a letter to him in a little bit. I was thinking about that myself. In fact if he didn't have the chance to help protect Hermione he would probably kick my arse. While Hermione and Viktor may have dated briefly they are more like brother and sister now. Viktor takes it personal when someone messes with Hermione. In fact he has warned Ron more than once that he needs to back off of Hermione because he saw how Ron was treating Hermione."

Oliver who was sitting quietly listening to everyone talk finally spoke up and said "Viktor is actually at my house right now. I could call for my house elf and have him tell Viktor to come to Hogwarts because Hermione needs him. I do think that it would be best not to tell him just why she needs him until he gets here other wise it may take a while for him to get here because he would end up stopping by Gryffindor Tower and kicking Ron's arse."

Severus exchanged looks with Molly, Arthur, Lucius, Narcissa, Tonks, and Remus before he finally said "That would work, Mr. Wood. I think that you are right in not telling Mr. Krum until he is here. We do not need an enraged Bulgarian charging through the castle right now."

Oliver nodded and called his personal house elf and gave him the message before he sat back in his seat once more and looked at everyone. "Viktor should be here in the next twenty minutes or so."

Everyone nodded and Luna said "That gives us enough time to figured out how to tell Viktor that Hermione is expecting two babies and that she has been attacked as well as targeted. I, personally think that the best way to tell him is to come right out and say it. He is going to need to know everything and with Viktor it is better not to sugarcoat anything with him. While he may get enraged about what has happened to Hermione he will at least be behind closed doors so that we can keep him from charging after Ronald. If we don't tell him up front what is going on with Hermione and everything that we know we will have to deal with his temper and I don't know about you all but I don't want to have his temper focused on me when it would be much better and much more useful to have it focused on whoever is targeting Hermione."

Molly nodded. "I have to agree with Luna on her assessment. I would rather Viktor be angry at Ronald and whoever else is targeting Hermione then any of us. We could use his determined focus to protect Hermione even more."

Narcissa hummed for a second and nodded. "I think that Miss Lovegood's idea is the road to take. At least if Krum's anger is not focused on any of us we should be able to keep him calm enough to see that he needs to keep his head on straight so that he can protect and watch over Hermione with everything he has."

Lucius smirked. "I think the ladies are right on this one, gentlemen. I have seem Krum when he has been angry and it is not a pretty sight. It is best that we let him be angry with those who deserve it rather than us."

Harry chuckled. "I know better than to make Viktor angry. Before you tell him exactly what is wrong with 'Mione I do believe that you should allow him to see her with his own two eyes so that he knows that we are not lying to him about her being mainly alright. He won't be calm enough to listen to any of us until he has seen her and touched her to make sure that she is alive and mostly well."

Severus sighed but nodded. "Then that is what we will do. We will take him in to see Miss Granger and explain everything that we know. Now that we have that out of the way I think we need to come up with a plan for what we are going to do once we find out for sure if Miss Granger is the heir to all four founders. If it turns out that she is then she is going to be highly sought after and people will want to use her for their own gain. If it turns out that she is the heir of all four founders it will come to light to everyone and anyone no matter how much we want to keep it under wraps."

Harry smirked. "Oh that won't be a problem, Professor Snape. After all this past summer I bought the rest of the shares that I didn't own for the Daily Prophet. If the staff want to keep their jobs they will censor what they print in the newspaper I now own or they will find themselves blacklisted before they can even say Merlin or Slytherin. I will NOT allow anyone to use the paper that I now own to hurt Hermione in any way, shape of form."

Severus nodded and then sat back and thought about everything that had happened so far in the last twenty four hours. He looked around and saw that everyone else was also thinking about everything they have found out. He remained silent as did everyone else as they waited on Viktor Krum to show up.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* weeeeeeeeeeee this chapter is finally finished! LMFAO... Hope y'all liked it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Yay I am here with a new chapter for you all... Okay one thing you should know is I'm not even going to attempt to speak like Viktor does in the books and movies... So I will say since this is fanfiction that he has mastered speaking English very well and that is how he will be talking... LOL... Now onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Viktor followed the house elf down the main hall and into the dungeons. When the house elf stopped in front of a painting he thanked it before raising his arm up so that he could knock on the door. As he waited on someone to answer the door his mind raced with what could possibly be wrong with the girl that he loved like a sister. He shook his head to clear it once the door was pulled open. He walked into the room and looked around it. When his eyes landed on Harry he nodded at him and quickly asked "What is wrong with Hermione, Harry? Where is she? Is she alright?"

Harry sighed and stood up. He crossed over to Viktor and clapped him on the shoulder. "We're not sure what exactly is going on with 'Mione, Viktor. What we do know is that she is pregnant somehow even though she is still a virgin. Right now she is sleeping and will probably be out until tomorrow morning which is a good thing after the day she has had. We're in unknown territory right now and have no bloody clue as to what in the hell is going on. Right now the only thing that we can do is try to protect her and that is going to be a full time job. Somebody actually poisoned her today and put Madam Pomfrey under the _Imperious_ curse and she used the _Cruciatus_ on Hermione which is why we brought her down here. Whoever used the Imperious on Pomfrey has Bellatrix Lestrange's wand."

Viktor swore long and hard in Russian, Bulgarian, and English before he rubbed a hand down his face. "If you will give me a few minutes I may be able to have some light shed on this situation. I need to contact my father and mother and have them brought here. They will be able to help explain some of what has just been said."

Severus scowled. "What do you know, Mr. Krum?"

Viktor sighed and shook his head. "It isn't what I know but what my parents know, Professor Snape. My mother is a true seer. She also studies prophecies and has mentioned a couple times in passing that Hermione features in about six of them in some way, shape, or form. She would never go into detail on how Hermione features in them but I think she will now because of what is going on. Can a house elf bring my parents straight here? I think the sooner the better is best right now."

Severus nodded. "I will lower the wards so that they can be popped over here."

Viktor nodded and quickly called one of his house elf's and told it to bring his mother and father right away. He then narrowed his eyes. "Has anything been found out yet about who poisoned Hermione?"

Everyone shook their head no but it was Lucius who said "Not yet but hopefully we will know something soon. Kingsley the Minister of Magic and some others are in the process of questioning and searching students things for Bellatrix's wand. If they can find out who put the Imperious curse on Poppy then more than likely they will find the person responsible for poisoning Hermione." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We have no clue why someone is hell bent on hurting Hermione. We have no clue who it is and no way of telling if Kingsley and his people don't find anything. We have over four hundred students at any given time to keep an eye on and more since we have the a new set of first years that came in on top of the ones who are repeating their first year since the war is finally over."

Viktor frowned and even as he heard the pop signaling his parents arrival he said "We'll find a way to make sure Hermione is protected. Between all of us and some of my friends nobody will get near her that she doesn't want near her. She is too important to too many people for us not to protect her."

Elena Krum nodded as she smiled. "That is very true, Viktor. However Hermione is not just important to those in this room but to all Wizarding world wide. She is the one that has been talked about from the start of time. She will merge our world together and bring it to the way it should be. She will be the one who keeps magic alive so that it doesn't die. She will bring those thought dead back to life. I always had a feeling that Hermione was the one mentioned in several prophecies but I kept that to myself until now. Right now there is only one prophecy that you need to be made aware of and that is the one that says why she is pregnant and how she came to be. I do think though that it should wait until tomorrow when she is awake so that she doesn't think we are keeping things from her. I will tell you all this much right now. It will do none of you any good to search for Hermione's parents because they went back to their original time until she brings them out of their dead like sleep in this time. The reason nobody is able to find them is because they are not originally from this time but they came forward when they gave birth to Hermione and stayed in this time until Hermione thought she obliviated them and sent them away. Technically Hermione has three parents though and one of them was kind of from this time but he went back to the past with his other two partners until Hermione wakens them up. They will all remember everything in their past once they do wake up."

Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock but it was Bill who finally pulled himself together enough to ask "Just who is Hermione's parents?"

Elena chuckled and then smirked. "Merlin, Morgan Le Fey, and Regulus Black, are Hermione's parents. Young Harry, I should make you aware of the fact that Sirius Black is not truly dead. When he got thrown into the veil he was alive but stunned. I took the liberty of sending someone after him and they will be bringing him here once they have retrieved him."

Harry's eyes teared up and he smiled sadly. "Thank you, Mrs. Krum."

Elena shook her head. "You may call me Elena, Harry. After all we are going to be helping one another through everything for the next several months if not years. Now I think we should all get to know one another some what while we wait to hear on what has been found out about what happened to Hermione and Poppy."

Everyone nodded and then started talking to one another as they waited on Albus to come to Severus' quarters with Kingsley and whoever else they bring.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I am so glad that I was finally able to sit down for more than 5 minutes at a time so that I could get this chapter finished, edited, and posted for you all... Hope you guys liked the chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
